Something Borrowed
by Profilers of the Unknown
Summary: For her mother, she accepted the offer to have plastic surgery and become stand-in for someone. She is spending time with her borrowed family, until the 'real her' comes back.
1. Chapter 1

_Sickened in the sun_  
 _You dare tell me you love me_  
 _But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die._

 _- **The Last Song I'm Wasting On You** (Evanescence, 2006)_

* * *

Kuon sighed when he couldn't contact his wife the whole day, she even promised to attend their daughter's graduation but the ceremony was about to end, still no Kimiko arrived in the gymnasium.

"Dad, where's mom?" His ten-year old daughter, Maria, asked with a teary eyes. "She promised to attend my graduation if I will get the highest mark in my class, and I did!" She exclaimed, showing him her medals.

"I think she's on her way baby, 'cause she's not answering my calls. Maybe she's driving?" Kuon said to put her mind at ease, by giving her a false hope, a pang of guilt washed thru him when he saw the hopeful look on her eyes. "But on a second thought, are you hungry? Maybe we can grab something to eat, and wait for your mom, okay?" Maria nodded in response.

In the restaurant, Kuon almost yelled on his phone when his wife finally answered with a groggy voice.

 _"Yeaah?"_

"Don't give me that crap, Kimi!" He hissed softly, he's in the comfort room making the call so Maria won't hear anything. "Where the hell are you?! Maria is waiting! You promised her that you will come in her graduation!"

 _"I fell asleep, sorry. And I'm too tired to move, I had a bad hangover." She groaned. "Just tell her I'll be waiting for her at home."_

Kuon cursed when he heard a dial tone. He composed his self before going back to their table.

"Dad, is mom going to come?" Maria asked in concern.

"Sorry baby, but she got colds. But she said, she will wait for us at home." He smiled at her, but Maria's good mood already washed away.

"It's not the first time she broke a promise." She mumbled, obviously disheartened from what her own mother did.

"But I'm here." He patted her head. "Let's enjoy your graduation 'cause I'm so proud of my baby girl!"

"Really dad?" She asked reluctantly. When Kuon gave her a kiss in the head, she hugged him. "Even if mom is not here with us, with you, I'm still happy."

He patted her back, as he narrowed his eyes in anger thinking about her wife.

* * *

"Hi baby! I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation, mommy was sick." Kimiko immediately greeted the two on the doorway, and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek, but Maria just stood there with a frown. She gave her husband a kiss too, but Kuon turned his head away.

Kimiko frowned at him, wondering what's wrong.

"Kuon..."

"Shoko-san, please take Maria to her room." The man called Maria's nanny, who noticed the tension between the married couple, immediately took the child away and went upstairs. When they are nowhere in sight, he immediately grabbed his wife's arm and dragged her outside.

"Where have you been?!"

Kimiko yelped in pain. "I told you, I fell asleep –"

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" He yelled, but not loud enough for their child to hear upstairs.

"Kuon it hurts!" Kimiko tried to free from his grip, but failed.

"Listen Kimiko, you promised to Maria that you will attend her graduation if she get the highest marks. And she did! She worked hard for you to pay attention on her, but what? You fell asleep?!" He gripped her arms tightly. "Bullshit!"

"It's true! You can ask Shoko if you want!" She yelled.

Kuon gritted his teeth, and forcedly let her go. "Do you think I'm oblivious about your affair?" He narrowed his eyes at her "If I will caught you on act, I swear to God, I will throw you out myself!" He warned before going back inside the house.

Kimiko hissed in pain, and saw a hand mark on her arm.

"Damn that kid! I shouldn't have gave birth to her in the first place!"

* * *

"How long are you going to endure that husband of yours?" Ruriko, one of her friends, asked. They are having lunch in a high-end restaurant, so Kimiko can rant about her frustrations.

"Forever!" She exclaimed. "Leaving Kuon is like kissing the luxury life goodbye."

"But you already have Sho, and he's quite wealthy, being a doctor and everything. And there's Hide, your reserved guy if Sho is not available."

"Ugh!" Kimiko groaned and dropped her head "I need more money for me live a life like this forever!"

Ruriko shrugged and continue eating her lunch. "But what if, Kuon will find someone new?" She asked all of a sudden. "Someone who's better than you."

"Impossible." She smirked. "Kuon values family above all else, he don't want his own family to be broken, he don't want Maria to feel what he felt when his parents divorced at such young age."

"So you used that to your advantage?" Ruriko grinned.

"Correct~"

"Look at you, the scheming housewife."

"Of course! How do you think I managed to seduce such hot stud to begin with?"

Both friends chuckled.

* * *

Kyoko worked as a waitress in Daruma-ya, she worked four jobs to pay for her mother's hospital bill. Her mom has a heart disease, and she needed a heart donor to live longer. Being an only child, and without knowing her father, she shouldered all the responsibilities for her only relative left.

She was startled when her phone start ringing, she got worried when it was the hospital who called.

"Hello?"

 _"Miss Mogami Kyoko?"_

"Yes?"

 _"Please come to the hospital immediately."_

Kyoko immediately excused herself and asked for the owner for an early leave, thankful that the couple were understanding about her situation. She called for a cab and went to the hospital.

She was panting when she arrived at her mother's ward. A blond doctor who was assigned to her mom, looked at her curiously.

"Are you the daughter of Mogami Saena?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"I am Fuwa Sho, your mother's surgeon."

Kyoko tilted her head in confusion "Surgeon?"

"Yes, we already have a donor for her, and we will proceed the surgery immediately."

"Th-That's great!" She breathed. Finally, her mom can live longer.

"But you need to deposit amounting of two-hundred thousand yen."

Kyoko choked on her own saliva. "T-T-T-Two-hundred T-T-T-T-Thousand yen?!" She exclaimed. "B-B-B-But I don't have that huge sum of money!" She cried. "C-c-c-c-can I make a promissory note?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this is a private hospital, we don't accept promissory notes."

Kyoko's slumped her shoulders. "What should I do?"

"Proceed the operation." Kyoko and the two nurses whipped their heads to the doctor.

"Doc? Proceed the operation doc?"

"I will cover the bill."

Kyoko gasped in shocked and surprise, unknowingly, her a tear dropped over her face. "Th-Thank you so much, Dr. Fuwa! I swear, I will work hard to pay you!"

Sho smiled at her. "Alright then." He looked at his nurses and gave them instructions for the surgery, he called an anesthesiologist and one other surgeon to help him.

Kyoko was pacing back and forth in front of the operating room, the red light still on, indicating the still ongoing surgery. After more or less four hours, the red light was turned off, and Sho came out from the door.

"It was successful, we will transfer her to a vacant private room available."

"Th-Th-Thank you so much." Kyoko sobbed. "My mom is the only left with me."

"Ah by the way, meet me at my office, I have to tell you something about your payment."

Kyoko blinked at him, without giving it any second thought, she nodded.

* * *

Sho swiveled on his chair. "I think I just found a solution to our problem, babe." He said on the phone.

 _"Really?!" The person the other hand squealed._

"Yes." He nodded "We can be together now without getting scared that Kuon might caught us. Just wait and relax."

 _"Sure. Sure!"_ He heard a rustled sound in the background _"Kuon is here, I gotta go."_

"Take care."

Sho sighed in relief, before he heard a knock on his door. Kyoko was nervous when she entered his office, Sho observed the lady standing before him.

She has the same height as Kimiko, same body features, somewhat same voice, just a little surgery on her face then she's perfect – perfect to be her substitute.

"Mogami-san, I want you to have a cosmetic surgery in the States."

"E-E-E-Excuse me?!" She shrieked. She didn't expect to hear something like that from him. "Why?!"

"Because I want to. I will tell you the details after the surgery was made. Is that clear?"

"But my mom –"

"We will make sure to take care of her." He gave her an assurance smile. "Remember who paid your mother's operation." He reminded her, glaring at her when he notice her uncertainty.

Kyoko lowered down her head and looked at her shoes. "Yes."

"Do you have a passport?" Sho sighed when she shook her head. "We will rush your passport so you can leave as soon as possible."

"Yes doc." She whispered.

"Prepare your documents and wait for my call. You may leave." Kyoko politely bowed at him before turning away.

* * *

In her hospital room, Kyoko slowly brushed her mother's hair. "Mom, I don't know what Dr. Fuwa wants for him to suggest a cosmetic surgery, but I promise, I will be back. So please, don't worry about me, I'm doing this for you."

Kyoko was startled when the door suddenly opened. She saw her bestfriends, Kanae and Chiori, catching her breath, with Kanae's boyfriend, Yashiro, behind her.

"So it's true!" Kanae exclaimed, and hugged her bestfriend when she saw Kyoko's mom, being on a stable condition. "What did you do? Where did you get the money for the operation?" Kanae immediately asked, but she frown when she noticed her supposedly happy bestfriend, was crying.

"What happen?"

Kyoko explained that the surgeon paid everything. "What's the catch?" Chiori suspiciously asked. "No doctor will help someone without asking anything in return."

The girl was fidgeting on her fingers "H-He wanted me to be a maid on his friend's house." She lied. She don't want them to know, since her herself don't know what Sho really wants.

"Is that all?" Kanae asked. Kyoko softly nodded.

"That's why, Moko-san, Chiori-san please, can you look after my mom while I'm gone? I will give you your expenses if I already have my work."

The two hugged the girl "Of course! You can count on us!"

"Thank you."

* * *

Kyoko was nervous, her heart was beating faster, gripping the bag on her hand, and her passport and ticket on the other. Sho instructed her that he already arranged everything, and gave her the address to his friend's hospital.

She heaved a sigh when she heard her flight being called.

"There's no turning back."

She slept in the whole duration of the trip, when arrived in LAX, she immediately called for a taxi. Thankful that she's paid attention on her English class when she was in High School, she can understand and speak their language. She showed the address to the driver and he nodded. After an hour or two, he dropped her on a huge hospital, she paid the cab before going out. Her legs were trembling as she entered in the building, she wanted to back out, but for her mother, she kept on muttering that everything is for her mother.

"Yes ma'am?" The information desk receptionist asked, with a smile.

"I-I-" She cleared her throat composing herself. "I'm here to see Dr. Reymonds, please. Dr. Fuwa from Japan already made an appointment."

The receptionist nodded and immediately made a call, after a few minutes, she turned her attention back to her. "Tenth floor ma'am, third door to the right."

"Thank you."

The elevator stopped on the third floor, when it opened, she gasped at the beautiful man she ever saw. Blond hair, and green eyes, get inside and stand beside her.

He pressed the number twelve and went back to his phone, he's calling someone.

"Yes baby, I will never forget to buy you a souvenir." Kyoko glanced at the man.

 _Japanese?_ She thought.

The man kept talking on the phone, sensing her stare on him, he asked. "Yes? Do you want something from me?" He asked in English.

The girl snapped from her thoughts and blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, no." She waved her hands, and then pointing at herself "I'm also a Japanese." She said. She blushed deeper when the man only gave her a look that says _'So what?'_

Kyoko felt her face getting hotter "Oh! Uhmm... err... I... was just... uhmm... surprise to hear someone speak in Japanese... In this foreign country..." She frantically explained.

The man blinked at her, he snorted. "I get it."

The girl sheepishly smile at him, the elevator dinged as the door opened. Kyoko stepped out and giving the man a polite bow, as her way of saying goodbye, the man smiled in return.

Kyoko immediately found the office of the man that she's been looking for. She knocked three times, after she heard him said 'enter', she opened the door. A man on his late forties, sitting on a large swivel chair greeted her.

"You must be Kyoko Mogami. Sho already told me about you." He stood up and examining her.

"Y-Yes."

"When do you want the start the operation?"

"I want it as soon as possible doc, so I can go home immediately."

"Hm." The foreign doctor nodded. "We will do it at three in the afternoon then."

He guided her to one of the private rooms. "Take a rest before the operation." Kyoko nodded, when the doctor closed the door. She let her feelings go, scared and nervous.

 _But for my mom._ She reminded herself. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

Three in the afternoon arrived, Kyoko was sent to the operating room that will change her life forever once she will get out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello my old heart,_  
 _it's been so long_  
 _since I've given you away._  
 _And every day_  
 _I add another stone_  
 _to the walls I built around you_  
 _to keep you safe._

 _\- Hello My Old Heart ( **Oh Hellos** , 2011)_

* * *

Kyoko arrived in Narita Airport around two in the afternoon, she's wearing a designer's hat, and glasses, to cover her face. After her operation in the States, she can't believe what she saw in the mirror afterwards, she looks so beautiful. When the doctor gave her an okay to go home, she used the other passport that Sho gave beforehand. Her eyes widened, the picture was her new face, but the name was different - It's Kimiko Hizuri. Kyoko recognized the family name, it's one of the elite families in Japan and America.

Her thoughts were back to the present when she spotted Sho waiting in his car. She immediately went to him before anyone can recognized her new face.

"Welcome back." Sho greeted when they already settled in his car.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Sho smirked at her new appearance. "He did a good job, not even he can notice the difference."

Kyoko fidgets on her seat and the drive was silent, after an hour or so, Sho parked the car in front of a huge house. He honked and the maids opened the gate to let him enter.

"Come on, there's someone I wanted you to meet." Sho said as he get out from his car and Kyoko followed. The maids bowed at them as they entered the house, and there, sitting in a gaudy living room, wearing a red dress, and drinking a wine, Kyoko gasped in horror when she saw the woman with the same face as hers!

"Mogami-san, I wanted you meet Kimiko." She stood up from the couch, swaying her hips than usual, and slowly approaching her, smirking.

"Wh-What's this?" Kyoko asked in disbelief. "Why did you make my face the same as hers?" She asked Sho, but he only smirked at her.

"It's because, I want you to take her place."

"What?!"

He wrapped his hands on Kimiko's waist. "Reymonds told me that he didn't do any major changes since you already have the same face structure as her. The first time I saw you, I already noticed your similarities with her to be her replacement."

"R-Replacement?"

"Kimiko and I wanted to have a vacation, touring throughout Europe, but she's scared of her husband." Sho explained. "Until we said so, I want you to be Kuon's wife on her place."

Kyoko felt a cold water poured down on her. "T-T-To be someone's w-w-wife?" She stuttered.

Kimiko waved her hand "Oh please, stop stuttering! It doesn't suit my face."

"But what if he will notice it?"

"He won't." The girl assured her. "Kuon is busy with work, he will leave the house early, and he will come home late." Kimiko said, rolling her eyes. "His attention was always on work, and Maria, our daughter."

"Daughter!" Kyoko exclaimed. "I will not be just a wife, but a mother too?!"

"Yes, dear." Kimiko purred. "But you should be careful, Kuon will never have a second thought of hurting you if something will happen to his precious child." She threatened.

The room filled with silence, before Kimiko's phone gone off. She cursed when she saw who the caller was.

"Damn, it's Kuon!"

"Hand it to her." Sho said.

"Here." Kimiko handed her phone to Kyoko. "Your job starts now. Let's see how you can handle him as me." The girl smirked at the scared lady before her. "I told him that I went out with Ruriko."

Kyoko took the phone, that won't stop ringing, and reluctantly answered it. "H-Hello?"

 _"Kimi where are you?"_ Kyoko flinched at the tone of the man on the other line. She glance at the couple who looks like enjoying a show.

"I'm with Ruriko-chan, I told you about it remember?"

Kuon took a while to answer. _"Ruriko...chan? Since when did you start calling her that?"_

Kyoko bit her lip from her mistake, and she saw Kimiko and Sho stifling a laughter. "Just now... for a change." She tried to sound cute.

 _"Whatever."_ Kuon deadpanned _"I just call to remind you that you promised Maria that you will pick her up from school."_

"Of course! I won't forget!"

 _"Alright."_ Kyoko blinked when he already dropped the call.

"Hahah! Ruriko-chan! Hahah!" Kimiko was clutching her stomach from laughing.

"Mogami-san, your new life as Kimiko Hizuri will start today. Always have your phone on you with you, we might call you often." Sho instructed.

Kyoko gulped, she never thought that it will turned out into this. To become someone's wife and mother, in a blink of an eye.

"Think about your mother Mogami-san." The doctor reminded her, and Kyoko stiffened.

She closed her eyes, and think about it. _For mother..._ She thought. She opened her eyes and looked at the two.

"Alright."

"Come here, I'll give you a briefing about my life." The sat on the couch and Kimiko went to her phone's gallery. Kyoko's eyes widened when she saw the guy that she met on the elevator.

She can't forget those green eyes and sparkling blond hair.

 _Don't tell me he's..._

"This is my husband, Kuon."

Kyoko mentally groaned. _Great! He's her husband._

"As I told you earlier, he's workaholic. He only cares about his work and Maria." Kimiko scrolled down. "This is our daughter, Maria."

"She's cute~~" Kyoko chimed. "She has your husband's hair, but she has your eyes."

Kimiko hummed. "You like kids?"

Kyoko nodded, smiling at her. "Yes, since I'm an only child, I am very fond of them."

"Kuon spoiled our daughter too much." Kimiko mumbled, then she swiped to another picture. "Kijima Hidehito, I addressed him as Hide, Kuon's cousin. And we are close." Kimiko smirked at her.

Kyoko blushed, understanding how _'close'_ they are. "Err... you do it even with your husband's cousin?"

"Nah, only if Sho's not available." Kimiko go on and introduced her family to her from her in-laws, to her best friend Ruriko. "This is Mimori, Kuon's little sister but they are not related by blood. After his parent's got divorce, his father adopted her, and he acknowledged her as his little sister."

"Oh... She's cute..."

"But you need to be careful around her, she has a thing on him. She's the one who was feeding my husband about my infidelity, she wanted to separate us so she can have him. And lastly," Kimiko showed her a picture of a couple. "Koga Hiromune and Kana-san, Kuon secretaries but the two almost like a family to him since the three of them are classmates since middle school years. And I had a one night stand with Koga before my wedding with Kuon."

"EH?!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Then there's a possibly that he's Maria's father."

"No, Maria is Kuon's. I secretly took a DNA test of the two of them."

Kyoko sighed. "That's a relief."

"Kana... is like Mimori, she has a thing on Kuon too, but unlike the airhead Mimori, Kana is a cunning woman. She's smart and sharp, but you never gonna see her often since she's a liaison to Kuon's business outlet in the states, so she spent more of her time abroad than in Japan."

Kyoko nodded, she memorized every key person and their roles in her life. Kyoko glanced at Kimiko, she already have the life that most of women wanted - wealth, good looking husband, and a lovely daughter.

"Can I ask you something... personal?"

"What is it?"

"Why... did you chose to cheat on him? Are you not... happy?"

Kimiko made a long pause before she sighed. "I came from a poor family, I grew in the slums and my only asset is my beautiful face. When both of my parents died in a fire, I went to the city to find a job, and at the same time, looking for some rich guy to marry. Then I met Kuon, I thought I hit jackpot, but when I already married to him, I got bored with my usual lifestyle cycle - staying at home, shopping, meeting with friends, and then come home. It wasn't that bad, I can still tolerate it, but when I get pregnant with Maria, I feel like I'm caged in the house. I can't go shopping anymore or go to the places I want since I already have a kid to take care of. And Kuon starts becoming a workaholic, he starts ignoring my existence. Then I met Sho when I badly needed my husband."

"If you are not happy anymore, why bother staying married?"

"I signed a pre-nuptial agreement. His mother forced me to sign one. One of it says that I will get nothing if we get divorce due to my infidelity. I can't have that." Kimiko shook her. "What I want is a temporary freedom for a while."

"I... see."

Kimiko smiled at her. "Thank you, Kyoko-san."

* * *

Kyoko was nervous as she waited for the students to come out, she looked at the picture of Maria on Kimiko's phone. She left her phone with her, so Kuon won't asked about her, changing number. She immediately spotted the curly-brown kid among the students.

"Baby!" She hugged her. "How's school?" She asked, smiling at her.

Maria only frown at her. "You don't need to act as if you care, dad is not here to watch you." She walked past her and went to their car. Kyoko was taken aback at her attitude towards her. Kimiko already told her about it, but she was still shock, how can this kid treat her own mother like that!

Kyoko was silent on their way home. The car was suffocating with tense atmosphere, no one dared to start a conversation. When they entered the gate, the driver speaks up.

"Madam, it seems that Kuon-sama is already here."

Kyoko immediately straightened from her seat. Her heart was pounding fast, her hands were cold, there's no doubt that she's nervous. When their driver turned off the engine, she helped Maria out from the car. She held her hand as they entered the huge mansion.

"Kuon-sama, they've already arrived." Their maid, Momose Itsumi, informed the house's master.

Kyoko's heart was beating hard as she heard footsteps and saw the man, her supposedly husband, came out to greet them in the living room.

Blond hair.

Green eyes.

It is really him. Kyoko can even heard her heart pounding on her chest.

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby, how's your first day of school?" He asked cheerfully.

"It was fine! I made lots, lots, of friends."

Kuon patted her head. "That's great." He smiled at her. Shoko took Maria upstairs to get change. When they are gone, that's when Kuon turned his attention at her.

"Hey." Kuon greeted, she blushed when he suddenly kissed her cheeks. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly when he saw her face beet-red.

"Ah yes, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about" She smiled at him. "I need to change too." She rushed upstairs, to (what she assumed) their bedroom.

 _Get it together, Kyoko! You are his wife. His wife._ She reminded herself. _It's normal for him to kiss you! And touch you, and..._

Kyoko almost fainted in embarrassment when she realized that he has all the legal rights to have sex with her as her 'husband'.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!_

Kyoko mentally screamed.

* * *

Kimiko buried her face on Sho's chest, she looked up to him when she realized something. "Babe... that girl Kyoko... is she still a virgin?"

"Hm? I don't know. Why?"

"Kuon will know that it's not me if he decided to have sex with her."

Sho slightly widened his eyes before he kissed her forehead. "That's nothing to worry about, it's easy. You want me to take care of it?"

Kimiko glared at him. Sho chuckled. "Come on, it's not like I have feelings towards her or something, I just need to break her hymen and lose her a little, so Kuon won't be suspicious."

"Fine." Kimiko huffed. "But only once... okay?"

"You got it."

* * *

Kuon raised his eyebrow when he saw his wife sleeping soundly in the guest room on her pyjamas.

"Kimi." He shook her awake. "Kimi." Still she didn't budged. "Kimiko." He called sternly.

Kyoko immediately shot up from her bed, her name is now _'Kimiko'_ and she must get used to it as soon as possible.

"What is it?"

" I got worried, you took so long to change your clothes." He said. "Come down, it's time for dinner."

Kyoko shook her head and went back under the covers. "I'm not hungry, and I'm sleepy." She mumbled. She's tired from her long flight earlier, but she couldn't say it.

"And why are sleeping here in the guest room?"

She shot her eyes open. _Guest room... This is a guest room?!_ She mentally exclaimed. "I thought you wouldn't notice." She smirked at him. "I'm just testing you if you will find me." She said while striding to the door. "I'm going back to our room now. Have dinner without me, in return, I'll prepare your breakfast tomorrow. Good night."

She slammed the door shut and release a long, tired, sigh.

 _This is exhausting!_


	3. Chapter 3

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand_  
 _Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love_  
 _Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on_  
 _But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning_  
 _Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart_  
 _Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent_

 **\- Shattered (** _Trading Yesterday_ **)**

* * *

Kyoko snapped her eyes open when she felt a hand on her waist. She looked around at the foreign room.

Her clouded mind recalled everything that transpired the last 24hours.

Kyoko sighed. _That's right... I'm a married person._

She slowly lifted Kuon's arm from her and tiptoed towards the bathroom.

She hurriedly showered. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her new face is indeed beautiful... but Kyoko can't help but feel disappointed.

She shook off the unwanted thoughts.

She wore a simple cocktail dress. She pondered for a while, glancing at the suits in the closet.

Kimiko didn't tell me about their morning routine. Did she always prepare a suit for him?

Sighing, she went to his closet and chose a suit for her still sleeping, husband.

After, she went to the kitchen.

The maid and Maria's nanny were horrified seeing their madam cooking!

"Kimiko-sama! Please, leave the cooking to me." The maid, Inui, said... or more likely, pleaded. Taking the ladle from her.

"What? No, it's alright." Kyoko insisted.

"But... the last time you attempted to cook, you almost burn down the house." Kyoko froze hearing the maid. "And Kuon-sama punished us for letting you enter the kitchen."

Kyoko nervously chuckled. "Don't worry. I secretly studied culinary arts with Ruriko-chan..."

"I-Is that so?" Inui sighed. "Then I will trust you with it."

"Shoko-san, can you wake up Maria-chan for me please?" The nanny was surprised at her polite words and tone.

"Yes, Kimiko-sama."

* * *

Kuon woke up five minutes before his alarm, he rubbed his eyes, he raised his eyebrow seeing Kimiko no longer in bed.

 _Strange..._ He thought. _She usually woke up past ten._

He yawned, heading to the shower. After, he was surprised at the prepared suit on his closet.

He can't help but smile. This is the first time Kimiko did something... wifely.

He wore the suit and prepared himself for the day.

"Good morning, daddy!" Maria cheerfully greeted at their door, already wearing her uniform.

Kuon kissed her head. "Good morning, baby."

The two went downstairs when the smell a fragrant aroma.

"Wow, ~ Inui-san cooked something delicious!" Maria exclaimed as she hurries to the kitchen.

The father and daughter stopped when they saw Kimiko, wearing an apron, while Inui was setting the table.

"It's Kimiko-sama who cooked for breakfast," Shoko said behind them.

Sensing their presence, Kyoko looked up.

"Good morning, baby girl!" She greeted cheerfully, hugging, kissing her on the cheeks. She glanced at her husband, she was pleased seeing him wear the suit she prepared.

"G-Good morning, Kuon."

The man raised his eyebrow at the timid act towards him.

 _What the hell is she playing now? Well, whatever_. He mentally shrugged. Leaning down, he kissed her cheeks.

"Good morning."

Inner Kyoko blushed furiously. Oh my god! It should be illegal to be this good looking!

Kyoko cleared her throat before she placed the food she prepared on the table.

"Japanese food?" Kuon asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Yup~"

"I thought you hate Japanese dishes 'cause it reminded you of your poverty-stricken past?"

Kyoko stiffened. Is that so? Gods! Kimiko didn't tell me about it!

"W-Well... you could say... I suddenly miss my mother... This is her favourite food." She said truthfully as _'Kyoko'_.

Kuon hummed and didn't comment and further. The three starts having their breakfast in silence, Kyoko asked Maria about school.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Since when did you concern yourself about it? You didn't even attend my graduation, remember?"

"That's..." Kyoko didn't know what to say. She glanced at Kuon, hoping he will defend her, but he's busy with his food.

"I promise... that would be the last time I will disappoint you."

Kuon snorted. "That was the tenth time you said that to her."

Kyoko was rendered speechless by father-daughter pair. She continues her breakfast awkwardly.

There are lots of things that Kimiko didn't tell her about her family. Maria is such a cute kid, and Kuon seems like a considerate and loving husband.

And she chose to cheat on them?! The hell's wrong with that woman!

She mentally sighed. Every girl would envy such a girl.

* * *

Kuon left for work, Maria for school, and she's alone... and bored.

Kyoko was lying on her bed. She missed her mother... after the operation, she only sees her once... and she's still unconscious. And she still hasn't got a chance to communicate with her friends who are looking after her mother.

She was startled when her phone gone off.

"Hello?"

 _"Meet me in Sho's mansion, now,"_ Kimiko ordered.

"But I can't leave." She hissed. "Your husband gave Inui-san a stern warning before he left."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. _"Duh! Tell her you will meet Ruriko."_

Kyoko sighed, helpless. "Alright."

She didn't change her clothes, she just wore a wool overcoat. The maid was cleaning the living room when she saw her.

"Kimiko-sama!" She gasped. "Kuon-sama -"

Kyoko raised her hand, stopping her. "I'm going to meet at Ruriko-chan. I told you I started studying Culinary Arts with her, right?"

The maid nodded. "I will be back later. You don't have t worry."

Inui can only sigh as she watches her madam left.

* * *

Kuon was working diligently when a knock interrupted him. Opening, he saw Kana entered.

He acknowledges with a nod before going back to his work. The woman sighed, seeing him working hard. She placed the folder on his table and took a seat on the couch.

"You should spend time with Maria-chan more, Kuon." She suggested.

"I'm spending my free time with her." He said, skimming thru the contract.

"Is your wife giving you trouble again?"

"She broke her promise to attend Maria's graduation ceremony last time."

"I told you to divorce her already." Kana sighed.

"I won't." Kuon shook his head. "I don't want Maria to live in a broken home."

"But Kimiko's not doing a good job as her mother!" The woman exclaimed. "I really wonder what you saw in her." Kana flipped her hair. "I mean, she's only pretty, she even used to date, Hiro." She rolled her eyes. "The first time I saw her I already knew she's a two-faced scheming woman." Kana wanted to say 'bitch' but she's don't want Kuon to get mad at her.

Kuon sighed. "No matter what you say, she is still her mother and my wife."

The man failed to see the glint of sadness flashed in the woman's eyes. Oh, how she wished he was hers! Kana remembered how Kimiko overtook her from gaining the man's love and affection.

Kana thought that Kimiko was just one of Kuon's fling, a passing girlfriend, nothing serious. But her dream to become his wife crushed when Kuon kneeled down and proposed to that woman with no background and poor upbringing!

"Kana give these documents to Hiromune." Kuon handed her a folder. The woman snapped out from her thoughts and took the file. "Tell him it's urgent."

"Sure~" Kana smirked. Being in the mood to tease him, she leaned down and smack a kiss on his cheek. "Cheer up, okay? Don't always frown or you will become an old balding man soon."

Kuon scoffed at her.

* * *

Kyoko was nervous when she entered Fuwa Sho's mansion. She blushed deeply when she saw them making out in the living room. She squeaked, covering her eyes.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Whatta virgin." She muttered, chuckling, as Sho continue nibbling her neck. "Did Kuon slept with you yet?" She casually asked.

Kyoko gulped, she doesn't know why but she has a bad feeling about this. "Yes..." She lied.

"What?" Kimiko pushed Sho away.

"Well... Seeing your attitude, you are not the kind of person who will say no to it... right? Especially with your own husband."

"And he didn't say anything?" Kimiko raised her eyebrow at her.

"Uh nope..." She shook her head. "I-I'm no longer a virgin, o begin with... so can't tell the difference."

Kimiko stared at her before she burst out laughing. "Oh my god! You made me worry over nothing, girl!"

Sho lit a cigarette. "Psh! So it I will no longer sleep with her?"

"Yup~" Kimiko grinned at him. "It seems our Kyoko-chan is quite naughty herself."

So this is the reason why they called me here?! Kyoko's blood turned cold. Thank god I lied!

"Uhm... Can I go home now?" She asked at the two.

Kimiko waved her hand. "Sure~ Sure~ I honestly thought you are still a virgin, so I asked Sho to take of it so Kuon won't notice anything when he decided to sleep with you."

Kyoko's heart tightens with her words. _How can this girl treat her husband like this?! Life is indeed unfair._

Kyoko can only smile. "Don't worry... I can handle it."

"Ah wait!" Kimiko called. "I need to tell you about my preferences in sex." Kyoko's mind almost exploded when Kimiko told her everything about it, in front of a man no less!

She felt dizzy after she left the house. She can't believe the distinguished Hizuri Kimiko is such a wild woman!

She didn't want to go home yet, she decided to call Kanae.

 _"Hello?"_

"Moko-san?"

Kanae gasped. _"Kyoko? Is this you?!"_

"Yes..."

 _"Oh my god! Your mother asked you the moment she woke up! She was released from the hospital already, and I am living with her now! But she kept asking about you!"_

Kyoko wiped her tears. "I am fine... I got work that pays well. I will be sent to my account, to the ATM that I left with you."

 _"Are you really alright?"_ Kanae asked in concern.

"Yeah..."

 _"Is your employer strict? Did they allowed you to have a day off?"_

"I..." Kyoko choked back her tears. "I haven't asked them yet."

 _"Then ask for a day off and meet us, okay?"_ Kanae said. _"We wanted to make sure that you if you are alright!"_

"Yes, yes..." Kyoko chuckled. "Tell mother not to worry about me... I am doing fine."

 _"Alright."_

Kyoko sighed. She slightly felt better after talking to Kanae.

* * *

Inui sighed in relief seeing Kyoko arrived early, she doesn't know what to say to the master he arrived before her.

Kyoko baked a cake for Maria to eat later after school.

"Uhm... Kimiko-sama... Maria-sama doesn't like chocolate cake... remember?" Inui reminded her after seeing the ingredients that she took. Kyoko stopped from mixing them and stare at the maid. "She... prefers cheesecakes."

Kyoko clapped her hands. "Of course I remember, the chocolate cake is for me!"

"But you hate it either..." The maid mumbled. "You said it will make you fat."

 _Then why the hell you have stocks of cocoa powder?!_ She mentally exclaimed. Kyoko's lips twitched, smiling. "I have a sudden craving for sweets."

The maid gasped. "Maria-sama is now a big sister?!"

"No!" Kyoko exclaimed, blushing. She put away the ingredients she took earlier and get a new one, she will make a cheesecake for Maria. The maid went back in the garden, seeing her madam's improvement in the kitchen, she can entrust it to her now.

The van used as Maria's personal car arrived around thirty minutes later.

"Hi baby!" Kyoko greeted her in the doorway. Kyoko was surprised that it's not only Maria who came out, but there's also a boy around Maria's age appeared.

Maria rolled her eyes. "I'm no longer a baby! Stop treating me like one, it makes me cringe!" She turned and introduced the boy. "My classmate, Uesugi Hiou, we have a group project, and he will stay for a while."

Kyoko smiled at her. "Of course! Come inside, I prepared your favourite cheesecake!"

Maria was stunned for a moment. "Did Inui-san told you about?"

"Yup!" She answered, but Kyoko immediately knew it was a mistake on her part.

"I knew it." Maria rolled her eyes. "I mean, since when did you even concern yourself to me?"

"Maria..." Kyoko wanted to explain but she already grabbed her classmate to the garden.

"I think your mom is cool," Hiou commented. They sat on the stone table working on their project when he decided to talk about it. Kyoko sent them their snacks personally, and as Hiou sees it, she's a good mother.

"You can say that because you are not me." She stated. "She only acts nice towards me so dad won't punish her."

"Are you still mad at her for not coming to our graduation?"

Maria halted. "She promised me!" She reasoned out. "She promised she will go if I will get the top spot."

The boy sighed. "Wanna go out from here? Let's unwind for a while."

Maria eyed him warily. "Okay... how?"

"I know how to drive." He said. "We can use your mom's car." He grinned at her.

Maria glanced at her nanny. "Shoko-san, where's mommy?"

"She's in her bedroom."

Maria winked at Hiou. "Let's go." She mouthed.

The two escaped from Maria's nanny's watch and went to the garage.

* * *

In her bedroom, Kyoko opened the windows to let the fresh air in. She kept on sighing thinking about Maria. She wanted to improve her relationship with her. At least, when the real Kimiko comes back, they will have a stronger and closer relationship.

She sighed again. She jumped when she heard something crash and a commotion. She hurriedly comes down, and in the garage, her eyes widened seeing her car crashed in the bushes, while Maria kept blaming Hiou for being careless.

"Wha–!" Kyoko wanted to ask what happened when they heard Kuon's car honked outside. Her heart starts beating fast, she grabbed Maria behind her.

"What the hell happen here?!" Kuon yelled the moment he came out from the car and saw the scene. Everyone was scared to answer, Inui and Shoko can't tell that it was Maria and her classmate's fault, can they?

"Are you all deaf?!" They all flinched at Kuon's shout. "I'm asking what happened!"

"I-It's me!" Kyoko's voice trembled. Mari felt her mother's cold and trembling hand. Her mother is obviously scared, but she's still covering her up from her father.

Kuon glared at her. "And where the hell are you going this late in the afternoon?"

Kyoko racked her brain for excuses. "Groceries!" She blurted out. "I want to buy some groceries for tonight's dinner!"

The girl yelped when he suddenly grabbed her arm. "Do you think I will believe you?! You never went for groceries ever since!"

"Ouch! Wait, you are hurting me!" Kyoko exclaimed. Kuon dragged her inside the house.

"I don't believe in your bullshit! What? Are you going to meet with your lover? Huh?! Too bad I came home early!" He yelled.

"I'm telling the truth." Kyoko cried. She's scared, this is the first time he saw him so angry! He kept dragging her to the kitchen. Her heart trembled when she saw a door.

"It seems you really missed the basement." He unlocked the door and dragged her inside.

Her heart trembled to see the dark place. "No! No! Please! I'm sorry!" She screamed.

She falls on the ground from his slap. Kyoko cried from the pain. Kuon slapped her again before he grabbed her face, making her stare at him.

"Listen, I will not hesitate to kill you and that man if I caught you on the act! So treat this as me, saving you!"

Kyoko grabbed his leg when he was about to turn and leave. "Please, don't leave me here! I'm afraid of the dark! Please!" She pleaded.

"Afraid of the dark?" Kuon scoffed. "And yet you are not afraid of meeting that maniac in the dark! Nice acting Kimiko, nice acting!"

"I'm not your wife!" She finally blurted out. "I'm not Kimiko!" She wailed, not wanting to let go of his leg.

She's really afraid him, damn it! Kimiko didn't tell her about the things her husband capable of doing whenever he's angry.

Kuon stared at her. He heaved a sigh. "What kind of play are you up to now?!" He shook off his leg from her grasp. "Reflect on your mistakes here." He said before turning his heels at her.

"Wait! Hizuri-san, I'm telling the truth!" She yelled, but the man didn't listen.

The room filled with darkness after he closed the door, only the gap of the small window faintly illuminates the room. Kyoko heard the lock clicked before she heard his footsteps walking away.

"I'm not your wife! I'm not your wife!" Kyoko kept screaming the phrase, crying, banging the door. "Let me out of here!"

* * *

After they saw the master dragged the madam inside, Inui and Shoko already knew that he will lock her up in the basement again. Maria was rooted on the ground. Usually, when her parents fight, her father always asked her nanny to bring her upstairs. Thus, this is the first Maria saw her father's angry face, and it was scary!

Her mother took the blame, 'cause she knows how scary her father when he gets angry. She can even still hear her mother's voice as her father dragged her in the house.

"I-I'm sorry..." Hiou managed to whisper after he recovered from the shock. "I caused trouble for your mother."

"Just go home, Hiou-kun., Shoko advised the kid. The nanny asked their driver to send the kid home, and he obliged.

"Daddy will not go overboard from hurting mommy... right?" She asked the two women. Maria didn't know about the basement room, and it's better if she didn't know about it.

The two didn't know how to answer the child. They only patted her head, knowing their master, their madam will probably sustain few bruises.

"Maria, get inside." Her father's stern voice made him tremble. "Inui-san, prepare her dinner, Shoko-san, have the driver take care of the car." He gave them orders before he went upstairs to rest.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Kyoko opened her phone, thankful that the room has one bar signal. She immediately emailed Kimiko.

 _"I don't think I can survive another day here! Your husband is a scary person! She locked me up in the basement! Please, Kimiko-san... come back already!"_

It took a while for Kimiko to reply. _"What did you this time?"_

Kyoko told her about how she covers maria from Kuon's anger.

 _"Then it's your fault stupid! You should've rather out and have her punished instead!"_

 _"I can't do that to a child!"_ She hurriedly replied. _"Please come back already, Kimiko-san! I want to leave!"_

 _"Sorry to tell you dear, but we are already on our way to the airport. Think about your mother, I will increase your pay, counting on Kuon's physical abuse."_

Kyoko can only cry. For her mother... she needed to endure this.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, you know that I'm a wicked guy_  
 _And I was born with a jealous mind_  
 _And I can't spend my whole life_  
 _Trying just to make you toe the line_

\- **Run for your Life** _(The Beatles, 1965)_

* * *

"Daddy...?" Maria slowly entered her father's house office.

Kuon looked up from the document he was reading to his daughter. They have a silent dinner earlier, only the clatter of utensils can be heard.

"What is it, baby?"

Maria fidgets her fingers, nervous. "W-Where is mom?"

"She doesn't to be disturbed in the guest room." He answered automatically.

"Uhm, dad... About the accident earlier..." Maria confessed what really had happened, who really caused the accident. Maria looked at him with her pleading eyes. "Please forgive mommy already... Okay?"

Kuon was honestly surprised by what his daughter just confessed.

 _Kimiko covered up for Maria?_ He thought, frowning.

It never happened before, Kimiko always find faults on Maria that gives her reason to punish the child. But now, it was Maria who defended her. And the way she pleaded at him, how can he say no to that?

He smiled at her and patted her. "Okay, as you wish baby. Go to sleep now."

Maria beamed at her. "Thank you, daddy, good night!" She jumped, kissing him on the cheeks.

After Maria left from his office, he heaved a sigh, remembering Kimiko's cry earlier... He didn't know, but it sounds so... Real... Like, she's really afraid of the dark.

Kuon scoffed. "I'm sure she practised that with her friend." He mumbled.

He continues reading the documents, but the sound of her cries and pleas won't leave his mind.

Slamming the pen on his table, he decided to check on her in the basement. Glancing at the clock, it is already past midnight.

The whole mansion is quiet, he opened the basement's door and saw her sleeping on the thin mattress, curling up, hugging herself.

And for the first time, Kuon thought she's pitiful. He carefully scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom.

He softly placed her on the bed, he can see the small cuts at the corner of her lips and her swollen cheeks.

Sighing, he went to the bathroom and took the medicine kit.

She squirmed from the stinging pain whenever he attended her cuts.

After putting Band-Aids, he stood up, but she clutched his shirt.

"Ren..."

His eyes widened, staring intently at her sleeping figure.

 _What... Did she just say...?_

* * *

They used to live in Kyoto, they managed a small yet popular ryokan in the area, behind the establishment there's a forest, and if you walk deeper in the forest you will see a small clearing.

Kyoko was crying her eyes out when she heard rustles from behind, looking back, she saw a boy, older than her appeared, and it seems he ran judging from the leaves on his jet-black hair.

The boy stooped when he saw a girl, squatting, with tears running from her eyes, just like his.

"Are you alright?" They asked at the same time.

"Why are you crying?" Kyoko asked.

The boy's eyes flashed with sadness. "Mom and dad finally decided to split up forever."

Kyoko blinked at him. "Oh... I'm sorry to hear that..."

"What about you?" He asked. He was surprised when he saw Kyoko's lips quivered before she starts crying again.

"Mommy has rushed to the hospital again... Waaaah!" His eyes widened, didn't know what else he could do, he brought the little girl on his chest. "Daddy already went to heaven, I don't want mommy to follow him soon!"

He felt ashamed, his problem is nothing compared to hers. "Ssh! There, there..." He patted her head. "Everything will be alright... Your daddy will be sad if he will see you like this."

Kyoko hiccupped a few times before she calmed down.

She stared at the boy. "My name is Kyoko. What's yours?"

He softly smiled. "I'm –" His father's warning on not giving his real name to strangers came back to him. His father said that people will take advantage of him if they will know that he is a Hizuri.

Kyoko tilted her head, waiting for him.

He cleared his throat. "I'm Ren."

"Ren..." She mumbled, and then Kyoko beamed at him. "Well Ren, I am now your crying buddy! This is my secret place to cry, but now that we are friends, I will allow you to come to this place and cry. Okay?"

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan..." He said. "But I hope, I won't see you here frequently."

Kyoko crossed her arm, scoffing. "I could say the same thing to you."

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes. It's been a while since she dreamed of that time. After that day, she never saw him again, which she was glad.

And then, after high school, her mother's sickness gotten worse each day. So they decided to sell the ryokan and move to Tokyo where lots of bigger hospitals are located.

Instead of continuing to college, she started to work to pay for her mother's maintenance medicines. Until the age of twenty-nine, her world only evolves on her mother. She almost has forgotten about the boy she once met, but every time she cried herself to sleep, she dreamt of him.

Kyoko mentally chuckled. _He is indeed my crying buddy._

She snapped from her thoughts when Kuon walked out from their dresser, and as if on instinct, she covered herself with the comforter protectively.

She can still feel her face swollen and bruised on her arm still hurts.

Kuon frowned seeing her looking at him frighteningly, cowering on the edge of the bed.

His wife is a prideful woman, she won't let him have the satisfaction of seeing her being afraid of him.

Kyoko trembled when he approached her, and Kuon noticed it.

"I remembered you, saying, that you are not my wife?" Kyoko widened her eyes. The things she said to him came back to her mind. "If you are not Kimiko, then who are you?" Kuon narrowed his eyes at her.

 _Get it together, Kyoko! For your mother..._ She mentally chanted. She mentally took a deep breath before composing herself. Outside, she scoffed and tossed the comforter at him.

"It is just an act." She said, standing up. "I thought you will fall for it, but unfortunately, not. You still locked me up down there." She flipped her hair as she head to the bathroom.

Kuon gritted his teeth. _I knew it! She's just acting, and I almost fall for it!_

Kyoko, on the other hand, released the breath she was holding the moment she slammed the bathroom door closed.

"That was close." She heaved. Looking up in the mirror, she was surprised at the Band-Aids on her face.

 _So... He attended my cuts... Did he feel guilty?_

Kyoko smiled a little at the thought.

* * *

"Boss." Kuon called his godfather and mentor, Lory Takarada. He started working under him before he formally took over their family business while his father took a career in acting.

He was based in the states, specifically, in Hollywood, as he also runs a talent agency. He even recruited him to become an actor but Kuon refused many times, he doesn't want to become a public person.

" _What is it, my boy?"_

"Can I borrow Ruto for the meantime?" He asked, referring to that jack-of-all-trades right-hand of his.

" _Oh? For what?"_

Kuon shrugged. "I just want him to spy on Kimiko."

 _Lory heaved a sigh from the other line. "I told you to divorce her already. How many times did you let Ruto investigate her? And how many men your wife is seeing until she settles on that surgeon?" Lory asked. "I don't want you to be cuckolded, you know."_

Kuon was silent, after all, Lory was right. The evidence is already there, but... "I don't want Maria to grow up in a broken home like me."

" _So you would rather want her to grow up knowing that her mother is a tramp?"_

"Boss, even though I hate saying this, but Kimiko is still her mother."

 _Lory sighed, defeated. "Alright, alright. Ruto will fly to Japan after he completed the mission that I assigned to him."_

"Than you so much, boss."

Lory only hummed in reply before hanging up.

Kuon still hasn't forgotten the name that Kimiko mumbled on her sleep. Ren is a common name, but it has special meaning to him... It was the name he gave to his crying buddy that he met when he was ten.

He just wanted Ruto to know the men that Kimiko associated these last few months if she has a friend named ' _Ren'_ if none, then he would ask Ruto to investigate on where Kimiko knew the name.

Kuon clenched his fist.

"It is not a name that you can casually say... Kimiko..."

* * *

Maria was surprised seeing her mother personally picked her up after school. She looked down, feeling guilty over what happened.

"M-Mom... I'm sorry..." She whispered tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I was scared of daddy... That was the first time I saw him got angry..."

Kyoko was stunned. She never thought that the girl will apologize, smiling softly she patted her head.

"Silly girl, it is my responsibility in protecting you."

Maria looked up at her, stunned. Kyoko really fond of Maria, she wants to spend time with her and bond, spend some mother-daughter time.

"Say, Maria... Is there you want to go?" She asked the child. She softly grabbed her hand. "Take this as my repayment for missing your graduation. My mind is somewhat foggy and I want you to recall what I promised to do for you."

Maria's eyes lit up. "Y-You said you will take me to Disneyland, and ride all the rides."

Kyoko grinned at her.

"Then let's go now!"

Kuon clicked his tongue when Kimiko didn't answer her phone. It is already past seven in the evening and both mother and child haven't arrived yet.

Both the nanny and driver are unreachable.

"Kuon-sama, they've arrived." Inui informed the irritated master in the living room.

The man hurriedly stood up. He was about reprimand Kimiko but he swallowed down the scolding when he heard Maria's laughter.

How long has he heard his daughter laugh like that?

Seeing her father, Maria ran and leapt in his arms.

"Daddy! Daddy! Listen, mommy kept her promise, although it is already late, she still kept it!" The child exclaimed happily. "We went to Disneyland and have fun together!"

Kuon was pleased seeing his daughter _this_ happy.

He raised his eyebrow at Kimiko. "Oh? Just the two of you? You didn't invite me?"

Kyoko felt an arrow hit her chest seeing his expression. She mentally blushed, but on the surface, she put her hand on her hips.

"You are working. I can't afford to disturb you."

Kuon smirked at her. "You are my wife, you have all the rights to disturb me."

She just rolled her eyes at him. "Maria, come on, I'll wash you and then, let's study together." She reached her hand out her.

Maria smiled at her mother widely and took her hand, both headed upstairs.

"Wait, what about dinner?" Kuon asked.

Kyoko gasped, covering her mouth, she looked at him.

"Sorry..." She sheepishly smiled. "I think you will have your dinner by yourself... We already ate."

Kuon sighed. "Fine, but next time, don't forget to invite me."

"Yeees~"

Both child and mother chimed. Seeing them disappeared to the second floor, Kuon's eyes hardened.

 _Do you want to act? Then I will act with you... Let's see how long you will last._

* * *

The following days, the morning routine in the household involves Kyoko preparing a suit for Kuon, then cooked for their breakfast, and then packing Maria and Kuon's lunchboxes, and then spending her time in the mansion.

Her cuts and bruises already healed, and since Kuon is no longer strict with her and allowed her to go out as she pleased, she immediately informs Kanae that she has a 'day off' and want to meet her. Her best friends gave her an okay and send her the meeting place.

Kyoko prepared herself to meet Kanae and Chiori, and hopefully, her mother too.

Meanwhile, Kana raised her eyebrow at the lunchbox on Kuon's table.

"What?" He asked.

"Who prepared that?" She pointed at the box as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Kimiko."

Kana's eyes widened. "What?! You are joking, right?!" She exclaimed.

Kuon smirked. "Apparently, no. It seems she studied Culinary Arts with Matsunai-san these last few weeks."

"Oh? That woman did something sensible... But I'm surprised, she acted like a wife now."

"She indeed _acting_ like a good wife and mother, so I must _act_ like a good husband too." Kuon sniggered.

Kana gaped. "So the two of you are just acting?! And here I thought it was real!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "Should I call Lory-san and tell him to get you a role in Hollywood?" She mocked.

Kuon rolled his eyes. "No, thank you."

Kana snickered at him. "Well, may I join you for lunch? So I can see what kind of dishes your wife cooked for you?"

"Of course. You can even have it." He immediately agreed. "Call Hiro, too."

In school, Maria's classmates all gasped at her lunchbox.

"Mommy doesn't know how to cook, and it was always my nanny who prepared my lunch." One of her classmates said.

"Maria is so lucky! Her mommy cooked for her."

"I thought your mommy doesn't love you 'cause she missed your graduation ceremony?"

Maria smiled at them, her ego inflated hearing their appreciations.

"Mommy was just busy with work at that time, so I understand her." She smiled at her classmates.

Hiou joined her for lunch. "You finally made peace with your mother?"

Maria flashed a smirk that's similar to her father's.

"Stuuupid~ There's no way I would forgive her~"

The boy was taken aback. "T-Then... Why are you eating the lunch that she prepared?"

"I need to _act_ like a good daughter and get her good side so she will allow me to go to Masumi's birthday party next weekend." She smirked at him. "I mean, mommy is _acting_ like a good mother now, so I must _act_ like a good daughter too, right?"

* * *

Kanae and Chiori were both waiting in the cafe for Kyoko when an unfamiliar woman approached them and took a seat.

"Excuse me, but that chair is already reserved for our friend." Chiori snapped at the woman.

"Moko-san... Chiorin..." The woman looked up at them.

Both women froze.

"What..."

"...did you just say?" Kanae finished.

Kyoko can no longer control the tears in her eyes and hugged the two.

The two were stunned.

Kanae pushed her. "Wait, who are you? How come you called me by that name?"

"It's me... Kyoko..." She hiccuped.

The two widened their eyes.

" **WHAT**?!" They both exclaimed.

"No way!" Kanae slammed her hand on the table. "Kyoko is much prettier than you!"

Chiori nodded. "That's right!"

"Moko-san, Chiorin!" Kyoko cried harder. "It's really me!"

"Prove it!" Chiori challenged. Kyoko revealed their most kept secrets, embarrassing moments, where they first met, birthday, zodiac signs, etc.

"It is really you." Kanae felt Kyoko's face. "How come you get so ugly?"

Kyoko has no choice but revealed everything to them, the thing that Dr Fuwa Sho wanted in exchange of paying her mother's surgery and for finding a heart for her to transplant.

Kanae clenched her fists, and her teeth almost break from gritting. "That fucking son of a bitch!" She cursed. "And he called himself a doctor?!"

Chiori was the calmed one among the three. "So it means, you are living as Hizuri Kimiko now? Is your husband treating you well? He didn't lay a hand on you, right?"

Kyoko managed to smile and shook her head. "He is strict because he could no longer trust his wife, and I think I can understand that."

"But!" Kanae interjected. "To become a wife and a mother?! Why the hell Hizuri-san married that bitch in the first place?! Did he get charmed by this face?!" Kanae pointed at Kimiko's face.

Kyoko heaved a sigh. "It's only until Kimiko returned from touring around the world then I can have plastic surgery again to have my real face back. That's what written on our agreement." Kyoko showed them the brown envelop and Kanae immediately took the documents and read it. After reading, she passed it to Chiori.

"At least, it is legal." Kanae mumbled.

"Enough about me, I want to know about my mother's condition."

It was Kanae and Chiori's turn to tell her everything.

Kyoko sighed in relief knowing that her mother is doing well, and she didn't miss any follow-up check-ups.

Kanae informed her that there's an enormous sum of money sent to her account a few days ago, counting on the days, it was when Kuon locked her in the basement.

Kyoko rubbed the bridge of her nose to prevent her tears from falling.

 _The cuts and bruises are nothing... It is all worth it._


	5. Chapter 5

_It was all bruises, covered in makeup_

 _Dark sunglasses_  
 _And that next morning, sitting in the back pew_  
 _Praying with the baptist_

 **\- Church Bells** _(_ _Carrie Underwood, 2015)_

* * *

Inui was nervous when the master of the house arrived earlier than the madam, although he is no longer strict than before, her initial reaction was to be scared whenever he comes home early.

She prepared him a glass of juice and a slice of cheesecake that the madam baked.

Kuon didn't touch the snacks, his attention is concentrated to the paper he was holding, Kimiko's bank always sends him a monthly bank statement report, and earlier, they faxed him this month's statement.

He already used to Kimiko spending thousands of yens monthly, but what caught his attention is the money deposited to the account of **Mogami** **Kyoko** every week.

So, he comes home early hoping to confront his wife only to find out that she went and spend time with her friend.

Kuon sighed, the cheesecake on the table looks tempting, he took a bite, he was blinked at the taste.

It was good! Kimiko really worked hard in studying Culinary Arts.

After having his fill, Kimiko arrived a little later, he was surprised seeing her wore a simple square pants, shirt, paired with flat doll shoes.

She didn't wear make up either, all in all, she looks more elegant in simpler outfits than on what she used to wear where she looked like an obvious nouveau riche.

She jumped in surprised seeing Kuon sitting on the couch in the living room.

"You scared me." She breathed. She approached him and kissed him on the cheek casually. "You came early, what's the matter?"

Standing up, Kuon showed her the bank statement.

"Who is Mogami Kyoko?" He sternly asked.

Kyoko froze on the spot, she slowly looked up at him. "W-Who?"

"Who is Mogami Kyoko and why did you sent money in her account every week?" He asked angrily.

 _Every_ _week_? Kyoko didn't know that. She was looking everywhere but his eyes. Thinking for any excuses.

Kuon gripped her arms. "Answer me!" He growled.

"C-Charity!" Kyoko yelled. She yanked her arms from him, crossing her arms on her chest. "I was helping that girl, okay? She's someone I knew from where I was a kid in the slums. Her mother is sick and she borrowed money from me."

Kuon narrowed his eyes at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Me, helping a poor, will you even believe it? Ruriko-chan didn't even know about it, 'cause I know, that girl will only laugh at me." She snatched the document from him and read the bank statements.

Her eyes mentally almost dropped seeing the amount being transferred to her account. Those two kept their end of the agreement, she needed to keep hers too, she need to act as Kimiko until the real one gets bored and come back home.

"Why do you look surprise?" Kuon asked her after observing her for some time.

"I'm just surprise how little the money I spent these last few days." Kyoko tossed the paper on the floor, and went upstairs. She doesn't want to spend any other minute with him.

Kuon read the document again, one of transactions was made during when she was locked up in the basement.

 _How come there's a transaction during that time? According to the maid and guards, she stayed at home the whole day._

In their room, Kyoko sent Kimiko a message, thanking her and Sho for the money. To her surprise, Kimiko replied.

" _Of course dear. Just do your job properly and we will be good too._ "

Kyoko sighed, tossing the phone in her bed. She went to the bathroom to wash up, she already started undressing when the door opened, revealing her 'husband' wearing nothing but boxers.

Kyoko's blood raised up to her face, and starts squealing, covering herself.

Kuon was surprise when Kimiko starts throwing things at him.

"Get out! Get out! I'm using it!" She throws whatever her hands get at him. Shampoo, bath soap, toothbrush, anything! "Pervert! You should've knock!"

"Hey! Stop that!" Kuon muttered annoyingly, defending himself. "Fine, fine! I will leave!"

The man left the room, slamming the door. Kyoko clasped her chest, her heart beating rapidly. She took him by surprise, that was the first time she saw a man (almost) naked! And his body is so… seductive.

Kyoko shook her head to get that image out of her mind.

She hurriedly wash herself knowing that the man is waiting outside.

In their bedroom, Kuon was in deep thought, he knows Kimiko loves surprise sex, specially in the shower, and he's in the mood to be intimate with her after such a long time, and surprise her, but who knew, he's the one who got surprise by her reaction.

 _And did she just called me pervert?!_ He mentally exclaimed. _What's wrong with that woman?!_

Kimiko came out, wearing jogging pants and T-shirt.

"It's your turn!" She scoffed, her face instantly blushed seeing him on the state he was in earlier – still on his boxers!

The man noticed his wife's red cheeks and blushing ears, and he found it… cute. He never saw Kimiko blushed before. She's not a conservative one, and she's no longer even a virgin when they start dating before, so he found it refreshing seeing her bashful manner.

"I'm going to prepare for dinner!" She hurriedly turn and left the room, feeling awkward to be with a half-naked man.

Kuon softly chuckled.

"So… she has a cute side too, huh…"

* * *

It is still early to prepare dinner, but she needed to do something to occupy her time, or else, she will just think about how alluring Kuon's body is.

 _Stop it Kyoko! You are fantasizing on a married man!_ She mentally scolded herself.

 _ **But right now… You technically his wife right? You have every legal rights to do whatever you want on his body!**_ Her demons whispered. _**You can lick it, bite it… you can even have sex with him~~**_

 _Don't listen to her Kyoko-chan!_ Her angel countered. _You are not his wife! And he will know that you are just a replacement when you decided to sleep with him!_

 _ **Idiot!**_ Her demon scolded the angel. _**She can pull it off! Make him drunk and he will remember nothing!**_

 _So you want Kyoko-chan's first time to be like that?!_

Kyoko gripped her head as the angel and demon were fighting in her head! Her face was red that can even put tomatoes on shame.

She pounced when someone touched her shoulder.

Kuon frowned at her. "Are you alright?"

Kyoko mentally gripped the angel and demon to shut up and tossed them away. She mentally composed herself.

"Of course." She smiled at him. "Do you need anything?"

Taking the chair next to her, he joined her in the terrace.

"I have a three-day off next month, where do you want to go?" He asked. Kyoko stared at him. "It's been a while since we spend a family vacation, I'm busy with work, and you are busy in your Culinary Arts lessons these last few months."

Kyoko's heart tightened. _So… Kimiko really never spend time with her family… the Culinary Arts was just an excuse, but who knew it became useful._

She softly smiled at him. "Why not asked Maria? Let her decide where she wanted to go."

Kuon stared at her, smiling slightly. "Let's do that then."

The maid informed them about Maria's arrival, and the couple welcomed her together. Maria gasped seeing her parents together.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Maria jumped at them.

"How's school?" Kyoko asked, kissing her on the cheeks. "Did you have fun?"

Maria grinned, nodding at her. "Yes! My classmates were jealous when they saw the lunch that you made for me!"

"Really? Then on Monday, I will prepare enough food for you to share with your friends."

"Thank you mom!"

"Come on, I'm sure you are hungry, there's still few slices of cheesecakes left from yesterday."

Maria was too happy to obliged. She need to obey her mother, after all, there's a favor she will need to ask to her.

Kuon can't help but smiled at the scene where his wife and daughter talked ' _normally'_ , no snide remarks or rolling eyes from Maria.

But he did notice that his daughter was just acting, like him.

* * *

During that specific weekend, he noticed her wife being restless, as she busy in her phone.

He narrowed his eyes on it.

"Are you alright?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, I am." She answered immediately.

 _I'm not okaaaay! I want to meet with Moko-san and Chiorin! Today is my mother's birthday!_

She mentally exclaimed.

Kuon stood up, looking at his watch. "Ah, I need to go to the office, there's a document I need to fetch."

Kyoko mentally sighed in relief. "C-Can I meet with Ruriko-chan?" She asked. "You know, shopping and chatting."

He stared at her longer, before sighing. "Alright."

Kyoko was too happy and excited that she can finally meet her mother after such a long time.

In fact, she's too happy and excited to jumped and kissed him on his cheeks. "Thank you…"

Kuon felt his face gets hot. He can't believe that at thirty three, he can still blush at his wife's kiss, and at the feeling of her body as she hugged him.

On instinct, he wrapped his arms around her waist, which startled Kyoko.

"U-Uhm… you need to go to the office now…" She reminded him, discreetly taking his arms from her.

Kuon hummed. "See you later."

"See you later."

She immediately went to the kitchen to bake a cake for her mother, and cooked her favorite dishes.

Inui was surprised but didn't say anything, she let the madam do the work in the kitchen, while she do another stuff.

Kyoko drive to the apartment where her mother, Kanae, and Chiori are waiting. Without noticing the car that was following her.

"Will Kyoko-chan really arrive?" Saena asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes auntie." Chiori assured the woman. Kanae and her already told Saena about Kyoko's ' _work'_ , but the woman won't believe it until she saw her daughter personally.

"She's here!" Kanae exclaimed, seeing the red sports car parked in front of their gate.

Chiori helped Saena to stand, while Kanae helped Kyoko with her things – mostly boxes of food.

Kyoko trembled seeing her mother, she looks healthy now.

"Kyoko-chan…?" Saena asked uncertainly, after all, this is not the face of her beloved daughter.

"Mom…" She starts crying.

Saena brought the girl to a tight hug. "I'm so sorry… because of me, you needed to destroy your beautiful face."

Kyoko hugged her tighter, crying on her shoulder. Saena rubbed her back, this is indeed her child, she's still a crying baby.

"Now, now…" Kanae come in between. "Auntie, it is bad for your heart to be sad."

Kyoko sobered up. Chiori handed her a handkerchief, and Kyoko wiped her tears with it.

"Happy birthday, mom." She greeted with a smile.

"Thank you, my beloved daughter."

"You are late." Kanae grumbled. She already opened the boxes of food, and prepare the table.

Kyoko sighed. "Because I'm waiting for Hizuri-san to leave first!"

"Wow… you are really scared of him, huh…" Kanae mumbled.

"He **_is_** scary!" Kyoko exclaimed. "He looks like an Emperor of the Night when he's angry."

Her chuckled at her weird descriptions again.

"It seems that the real Kimiko is a gold digger bitch." Kanae muttered

"The Hizuri is an old money, so it's understandable why she still sticks with him." Chiori stated.

Kyoko sighed. "She already have the things that every woman wanted, and yet..."

Saena held her daughter for comfort. "Promise me you will have your beautiful face back after all of this."

Kyoko smiled at her. "Of course, mom. Don't worry."

They are in the middle of the feast when the doorbell rang. Being close to the door, Chiori decided to open it.

She gasped at their unexpected visitor. Before she can say anything, he entered the apartment.

Kyoko immediately stood up seeing him in her mother's apartment

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that." He retorted. "What are _**you**_ doing here?"

"Remember Mogami Kyoko that you mentioned before?" Before he can answer, she gestured at Saena. "She's Kyoko's mother. And since, today is her birthday, I came to check on her, to make sure that Kyoko was not lying when she borrowed me money." She rolled her eyes to look convincing.

Saena stood up, bowing at him. "Your wife has a huge heart, Hizuri-sama. Thank you for all your help."

Kuon didn't know what to say. His wife was restless earlier, so he lied in going to the office, and when he saw her car left the mansion, he followed her.

He was surprised when she saw her stopped in front of a small apartment.

He was complicating whether to knock or wait, but in the end, he chose the former.

Kuon was expecting her wife on a tryst with her lover again, that's why he was taken aback when he entered the room and saw her in the middle of a meal with people whom he never thought that can be considered as Kimiko's **'friends'**.

Kuon cleared his throat. "No need for you to bow, Mogami-san." He helped the woman stand, and back to her seat. "Kimiko only gave her extra allowance."

Kyoko nervously laughed. "Right…"

Kanae narrowed her eyes at the man. "Why won't you joined us, Hizuri-san?"

Kyoko widened her eyes at Kanae's invitation.

 _What the hell are you doing?!_ She mentally sent her the message.

Kanae caught it, and smirked at her. _I will interrogate him!_

Kyoki sighed in relief when Kuon declined. "There's somewhere that I need to go." Kuon kissed his wife. "Go home early."

"Y-Yeah…" She stuttered.

After the man left, Chiori muffled a squeal, while Kyoko was blushing deeply, and Kanae rolled her eyes.

Her mother, Saena, can only sigh.

* * *

" _Do not fall for him, Kyoko-chan." Her mother reminded her. "He is already married and you are not his_ _ **wife**_ _. His '_ _ **real wife**_ _' will come back and I don't want you to get hurt when that time comes."_

 _Kyoko nodded timidly. "I understand, mother. I haven't forgotten where to stand."_

 _Saena hugged her one last time before she went back, but she's not in the mood to go home yet, so she decided to have a chocolate ice cream in a nearby mall._

"Well, well, well… Look who's here~" She turned around and saw a beautiful woman smirking at her.

 _Kana…_ Kyoko remember the picture of a woman that Kimiko showed her.

"Kana-san…" She smiled at her. "It's been a while."

The woman got goosebumps the way Kimiko addressed her.

"It seems that Kuon was right… there are some changes in you."

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "People change."

"Oh?" Kana took the seat across her. "Indeed. After all, this the first time I saw you eating chocolate."

Kyoko mentally coughed. She forgot about it! But she never thought she will bump into Kana in the mall either.

"What do you want?" Kyoko asked irritatingly as she could.

Kana's eyes hardened. "Listen here, no matter how you act like a good wife on Kuon now, you will never regain his trust."

Kyoko was in the mood to teased the woman. She remembered Kimiko telling her that Kana has a thing on Kuon.

"Are you jealous, my dear?" Kyoko smirked at her. "No matter how much you blabber, it won't change the fact that _**I**_ am his **LEGAL** wife."

Kana's eyes were red with anger. "You!" She growled, clenching her fists. "He will divorce you sooner or later, you bitch!"

Kyoko stood up. "He might do that, but even so, he cannot be yours."

"And you knew that he already have someone special in his heart that neither you nor I can erase." She raised her voice, stopping her on her tracks.

Kyoko turned, smirking at her. "At least **I** became his wife, what about you?"

Kana gritted her teeth watching Kimiko's retreating form.

* * *

Kyoko was in good mood when she arrived home, she played with Maria and helped her with her homework and projects.

Kuon noticed her enthusiasm. "Did something good happen?" He asked when they already settled on the bed.

"Yup~" Kyoko grinned at him. "Kana-san's angry face is so funny~"

Kuon raised his eyebrow. He already knew that his wife and his friend didn't get along.

"You met with her?"

Kyoko giggled. "Of course not! I just happened to see her when I was unwinding at the mall."

Kuon hummed.

"And also, she reminded me that you already have someone in special, and that's not me or her."

Kuon sighed. "I already told you about her, and you are okay with it."

"Of course…" Kyoko murmured.

The two already lying on bed, both still awake but neither of them speak. They can only hear each other's breathing.

"Kimiko."

"Hm?"

"What made you change?" Kuon suddenly asked.

Kyoko thought for a moment.

" _I just need a temporary freedom, and then, when I came back, I will start anew and become a good wife and a mother to my husband and daughter."_

She remembered Kimiko said that to her. The woman wanted her marriage to work out. Kyoko took a deep breath as Kuon waited for her answer.

"I know you no longer trust me, but I still want this marriage to work out. We both don't want Maria to grow up in a broken home, do we?"

Kuon stared at her. Kyoko was surprised when the man hugged her, kissing her head. "I really thought you are just acting to get my sympathy… I'm sorry…"

Kyoko blushed, as her heart pounding on her chest loudly.

"I never thought that you will give our relationship, this family a chance."

Kyoko can only hum. Afraid that her voice will give way of her emotions. Kyoko's blood turned cold when she felt his hands unbuttoning her shirt.

Kyoko quickly clasped his hand, stopping him.

"I'm… not in the mood for that." She sheepishly grinned at him.

Kuon sighed, kissing her forehead.

"Okay."

Kyoko released the breath she didn't know she was holding when he decided to sleep and nothing more.

* * *

Kuon woke up at the sound of someone moaning. He turned and saw Kimiko clutching her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" But seeing the her pale complexion and the blood on the sheets, he immediately understood. "But didn't you always have your period every first week of the month?"

 _Damn this guy! He even monitored his wife's menstrual cycle!_ Kyoko mentally cursed.

"I don't know…" She moaned, it was painful, her cramps is so damn painful!

He went to get the medicine kit, taking two tablets of pain reliever, and a glass of water.

He helped her take the medicine, but Kyoko shook her head.

"It's bitter." She complained.

Kuon sighed, he went to his closet, changing his night clothes. He took his coat and wear it on Kimiko.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me?" She squirmed when he scooped her up and went downstairs.

"To your OB-gyn." Kuon simply stated. "This is the first time I see you in deep pain while on your period. There must be wrong with you."

Kyoko wanted to blush, it is embarrassing hearing a man talking about period. But with the pain in her abdomen, her blood can't warm up her cheeks.

He carefully put her on the passenger seat, and drive to the hospital. Kyoko could no longer take the pain and fainted along the way.

Her OB-gyn was surprised seeing Kuon, carrying his unconscious wife seven in the morning in her office.

* * *

Kyoko woke up in a strange room, the pain in her abdomen is still there, but its bearable now. This is what she hated during her period, she always fainted and woke up in a hospital or clinic.

She noticed the IV tube on her right hand, and when she moved she noticed the pad between her legs.

"Wh-Who cleaned me?" She asked the man who was sitting on the couch.

"Who else?" Kuon gave her a look. "Me, of course."

Kyoko wished the floor will open and eat her. That was so embarrassing! It means.. He saw it!

Bloody hell!

Kyoko was so embarrassed to look at him and covered herself with the white blanket.

"What are you being ashamed of? This is not the first time I saw it." He deadpanned.

"But this is the first time you saw it while on my period!" She whined under the covers. Her face was red as the tomatoes.

"That's right…" Kuon mumbled. "It was a new experience."

"Ugh! Let's go home."

"Wait until the you finish the transfusion."

"Fine…" She grumbled.

Kuon stared at her wife, who was still under the cover, sighing. He went back to the couch to take a nap.

* * *

In Iceland, Kimiko and Sho are having their leisure time.

"Hey, babe…"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you just divorce Kuon and be with me?"

They are both under the covers, naked, done with their bout of lovemaking.

Kimiko rolled her eyes at him. "I told you, I can't. I signed a prenup."

"You have me, what are you worrying about?" Sho frowned when Kimiko barked out a laughter.

"Oh my god! You think you surpass the Hizuri's wealth? Come on! You might be surgen but that's it. And besides, I love Kuon."

Sho snorted. "You just love his money."

"Bingo~~" Kimiko chimed.

"Then why did you decided to be with me then?"

Kimiko smirked at him. "It's because I hate Mimori. You are dating her, aren't you?"

"I'm not." Sho groaned. "She's throwing herself at me." He started trailing kisses all over her body. "The one that I love is you."

"Hm." Kimiko hummed. "Everyone loves me." She dug her nails at the root of his hair. "After all of this, you can have that girl, Kyoko. We have an exact image so just imagine her as me."

Sho grinned as he pleasured her. "That might be a good idea."

They both lost their selves as they pleasure each other.


	6. Chapter 6

We'd always go into it blindly  
I needed to lose you to find me  
This dance, it was killing me softly  
I needed to hate you to love me, yeah

 **\- Lose you to Love me** _(Selena Gomez, 2019)_

* * *

Kimiko blew the smoke from her cigarette in the balcony of their hotel in Paris. She's getting bored touring around. She already missed Kuon, Sho can't even be compared to him, whether in looks, money or in bed.

Kimiko took her phone and send a message to Kyoko.

" _I might go home sooner than planned. I already missed my husband."_

She didn't wait for Kyoko's reply remembering the time zone.

Kimiko pondered for a moment, Kuon treated her well, his mother, an international fashion designer, saw thru her that she only dated Kuon because of his money, and didn't like her. Thus, when they decided to get married, Julie forced her to sign a pre-nuptial agreement in exchange for showing up in their ceremony.

At first, Kimiko felt like a queen, having servants to boss around, have everything she wanted on the tips of her fingers. From living in the slums to an extravagant mansion.

Kimiko still remember the first time they fought as a married couple, it was when Kuon discovered that she's taking a pill. He wanted to have a child, but she doesn't. Having a kid means more responsibility, and Kimiko knew that she's won't become a good mother.

And so, after the second year of their marriage, she got pregnant with Maria. She hate the changes in her figure when she gained weight and the stretch marks.

It took her months to return to her original figure.

Kimiko snapped from her thoughts when Sho's arms snaked around her waist.

"What's wrong?" He softly asked.

Kimiko sighed. "I want to go back soon."

Sho frowned at her. "What? But there are still lots of countries we planned to visit."

"I'm getting bored." Kimiko admitted, flipping her hair.

Sho gripped her arm. "So you just made me waste my money?"

"Hey, you are hurting me!" Kimiko yelped.

"I forbid you to get bored while being with me."

The woman heaved a sigh. "We did nothing but shopping, eat, sex, and sleep." She stated. "Sho, I want to have an adventure! And not to be locked up in this damn hotel waiting for sundown!"

Sho smirked at her, scooping the woman and tossed her on the bed.

"You should've told me... I will give you an adventure."

Kimiko protested. "No, no!" She tried kicking him but Sho caught her legs.

"Oh? Are we having a role-play now?" Sho smirked.

"Bastard!" Kimiko spat. She tried to resist when he tied her hands on the headboard.

Kimiko can only scream when he forced himself at her.

* * *

Kyoko read the message over and over again. Relief washed over her.

 _Finally! I can go home sooner._

She replied to her with a simple 'Okay'.

Kuon was on a business trip to Kyoto, leaving her and Maria in the mansion.

During dinner, Maria kept glancing on her.

"What is it, baby?"

"It's my classmate's birthday tomorrow..." She mumbled. "And she invited me."

"Sure, but I will come with you, okay?"

Maria frowned. "Mom... It's embarrassing."

Kyoko raised her eyebrow at her. "You are still a kid, and I want to monitor the parties that you are going."

The kid clicked her tongue and slammed the utensils. "Then what's the point of obeying you these last few days? Aren't I a good child?"

Kyoko widened her eyes at her. "So... All of those... Is just because you have a favor to ask?"

"Duh!" Maria rolled her eyes. "What else could it be?"

"I thought..." Kyoko mumbled softly.

"You thought I'm making peace with you?" Maria laughed. "I just did that 'cause you covered me up from dad's anger." Kyoko shivered when she smirked at her, identical to her fathers. "Let's see... If you cover me up again this time, I might act closer to you again, and I will tell dad that you are being a nice mother. He will trust my words more than yours."

"Maria!"

The two spun around and saw Kuon, glaring at the kid.

 _Isn't he supposed to be on a business trip for a week?!_ Kyoko mentally exclaimed. _It's only the fourth day!_

He reached at her side with just two strides and gripped her small arm.

"How can you talk to your mother like that? Apologise!"

Maria whimpered, this is the first time her father scolded her from how she talks back to her mother.

"Hey, stop it. You are hurting her."

Kuon shook his head. " I spoiled her too much and starts disrespecting you. I'm sorry."

Kyoko mentally widened her eyes. _Did he just... apologised?! What's gotten into him? Is he sick? Or starts treating Kimiko-san well?_ She smiled internally. _Isn't this great? Kimiko-san will be glad if Hizuri-san will start treating her well the moment she comes back. Isn't this what I am supposed to do?_

Kyoko saw Maria struggling on her father's hold.

"I will not apologise! Did she even apologise when she couldn't keep her promises? She didn't, so why should I?"

Kyoko hurried to their side when she saw him raised his hand, and a slap is coming. She knew the strength of that hand.

Maria closed her eyes, bracing herself from the pain.

Kyoko caught his hand on time. "Don't hurt her." She scolded. "You think a child can bear the strength of your hand? Think about it! I don't care if it's me."

Kyoko saw a glint of sadness in his eyes when she said the last sentence. Kuon put down his hand.

"Go to your room, Maria. And you are grounded." The kid ran upstairs as she starts crying.

Kyoko got worried and wanted to follow her, but Kuon stopped her.

"This is the most that I can do as her punishment."

"I see..."

Kyoko felt conscious when he stared at her. It looks like there is something he wanted to say but prevented himself from doing so.

"A-Are you alright?" She nervously asked.

"I'm hungry." He said, and dragged her back to the table. "I haven't eaten yet."

Kyoko scoffed. "You should've told me so I can prepare."

"Next time." He said, smiling at her. "I will inform you next time whenever I'm coming home."

Kyoko can't keep the blush on her mind, outside, she's blushing lightly seeing his genuine smile.

Seeing that there is still enough amount of food on her plate, he sat down on the chair she vacated earlier and starts eating her leftovers.

"Hey, that's mine! I will prepare you a new one!" Kyoko protested and was about to take the plate from him but Kuon stopped her.

"It's fine... Just join me..." He softly mumbled.

Kyoko stared at him like he sprouted another head. She sighed, there's no use of stopping him.

She took Maria's plate and ate her leftovers. She glanced at him once in a while, he has this tiny smile on his face as he ate his food.

And Kyoko suddenly felt nervous.

 _This is not what they usually say '_ _ **calm**_ _ **before**_ _ **the**_ _ **storm**_ _', is it...?_

She gulped.

* * *

 **Five Days Earlier**

Ruto arrived in Japan a few days ago and started investigating Kuon's wife's activity these last few months.

With his skills and connections, he finished it within two days.

Kuon told him to meet in his ancestral house in Kyoto, he wanted to hear his report personally and not through phone.

Kuon lied for having a business trip and left for Kyoto.

"Sir." The man bowed at him, handing him his report. "None of Kimiko-sama's friends named **Ren** , and..." He showed him a document. "She flew to Europe a month ago with Dr Fuwa Sho, and haven't come back yet."

Kuon widened his eyes. "What?!"

Reading the document, he indeed saw her name on the list of passengers, counting the date, it was when he locked her up in the basement.

"If she went abroad during that time... Then who is the Kimiko that stayed with us?" He wondered out loud.

Ruto was silent, he only investigated his wife actions and nothing else.

Kuon gave him Kimiko's bank statement record. "I want you to investigate that woman, Mogami Kyoko." He ordered. "Kimiko sent a large sum of money to her account every week. I want to know her whereabouts, what's her job, and when did she meet my wife."

Ruto bowed at him. "Yes, sir."

After the man left, Kuon was in deep thought, thinking back the time when he sent Kimiko to her OB-gyn.

" _Kimiko-san always has her period every first week of the month, and she's regular. I don't understand why she's having her period again." The doctor was baffled too as she prepared the ultrasound machine._

" _This is also the first time I saw her fainted in pain." Kuon added._

 _The doctor performed an ultrasound on (the still unconscious) Kyoko. Seeing the doctor's reaction, he knew something's not right._

" _This is…"_

" _What is it?"_

 _The doctor looked at him curiously. "Kimiko-san's uterus went back to normal… it was as if she never gave birth before." Kuon stared at the black and white figure in the monitor. "And I ligated her tubes few years ago."_

 _Kuon stared at her in horror. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_

 _The doctor sighed. "Kimiko-san didn't want to get pregnant again, and she doesn't want to get caught by you, taking contraceptive pills."_

 _Kuon glared at the unconscious woman on the bed._

" _Hizuri-san, what I mean is…" She pointed at the monitor. "I didn't see any bindings in either of her fallopian tubes." She said. "The outer appearance can be changed, but not the inside. Kimiko-san is already my patient for a long time now, so I knew her well enough… and judging from the changes in her womb, I can tell that she's not the Kimiko-san that I know."_

 _Kuon was speechless. The doctor patted his shoulder, giving him space to be with her._

Kuon clenched his hand.

 _Just… who are you? Are you working with my wife to make a fool out of me?_

Two days later, Ruto came back, he anticipated his report.

"Mogami Kyoko, twenty-nine, she used to live here in Kyoto, but she sold their ryokan and moved to Tokyo after high school when her mother needed further treatment."

Kuon abruptly stood up. "What did you say?!"

Ruto repeated his earlier words.

 _Kyoko... and she's from Kyoto..._ Kuon widened his eyes. Kyoko is a common name so he didn't give any thought of it, but when he learnt that she's from Kyoto, his heart starts beating quickly on his chest.

"Continue." Kuon calmed down and went back to his seat.

"Her mother's surgeon is Dr Fuwa Sho, and it was him who paid the surgery and bills."

Kuon frowned at him. "What? Why would he do that?"

"Kyoko-sama worked four jobs but it wasn't enough to pay for the surgery." He informed.

 _Four jobs..._ Kuon felt his chest tighten, remembering the crying girl he met on the clearing when he was ten... If he searched for her earlier... could this be avoided? Could he marry her instead of Kimiko?

"And Dr Fuwa Sho sent her to the states to have plastic surgery." Ruto showed her Kyoko's picture before her surgery.

Kuon eyes widened when he recognised her. That's the woman in the elevator when he visited his mother in the hospital. Kuon mentally slapped himself for being stupid, for not recognizing her... but who knew, she's the one who pretended to be his wife now.

Kuon mentally smirked. _Fuwa Sho really has good eyes in choosing the right person to become Kimiko's replacement._

After all, Kuon chose Kimiko because she slightly resembled the girl that he once met.

Kuon was conflicted whether to get mad or thanked his wife, but he chose to (mentally) thank her, after all, she and that lover of hers brought him the girl that's forever be special to him.

* * *

Kuon stared at his sleeping wife closely, remembering the things he did to her thinking that she's Kimiko.

"Kyoko-chan..." The girl twitched, reacting to her name being called, and Kuon found it amusing. He did again, this time, Kyoko slightly opened her eyes.

"Ren..." She mumbled.

Kuon grinned, knowing that she might be sleep talking. "Yes, Kyoko-chan?"

"I didn't cry myself to sleep this time... why did I even dream of you?"

"You dream of me whenever you cry?"

Kyoko softly nodded.

"Come here, let me comfort you like old times."

Kyoko snuggled closer to him. Kuon patted her head.

"I miss you, Kyoko-chan..."

Kyoko hummed. "I miss you too, Ren..." She mumbled before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

She woke up in Kuon's embrace, and last night, she dream of Ren, and it felt so... real. Her body felt the warmth of his body when he's comforting her.

Kyoko blushed. _Gods! I haven't even seen that guy after such a long time! I didn't know how he looks like right now._

She slowly moved, rising up from the bed. She went to the bathroom, she made sure to lock it this time.

As she showered, her phone rang, Kuon stirred at awake at the tone. Looking around, he saw Kyoko's phone under her pillow.

He opened it, frowning when he saw who the caller is, it was none other than the **real** Kimiko.

Irritated, Kuon cancelled the call. He went thru her messages and saw Kimiko's message that she will be back sooner than planned, and he didn't like it a bit.

 _Just spend time with that bastard and don't come back!_ He mentally gritted his teeth.

He put the phone back when he saw her coming out from their walk-in closet.

"Good morning." Kyoko almost has a heart attack seeing his serene smile.

"G-Good morning." She stuttered. "You are early, today."

Kuon hummed. "I love seeing you when I wake up."

Kyoko widened her eyes. _What's gotten into him? Is he possessed or something?!_

Kuon mentally chuckled seeing her reaction.

"What's plan your plan for today?" He asked casually, getting up from the bed.

Kyoko shrugged. "Staying at home?"

"If you want..." Kuon said, slowly approaching her. Kyoko stiffened when he got close and brushed her bangs. Staring at her eyes, Kyoko felt he can see thru her. "You can visit Mogami-san..."

"W-What...?" She whispered in disbelief. "Really...?"

Kuon smiled at her. "Yes... You heard it right."

Kyoko grinned at him. "Thank you!"

Kuon coughed to hide his blush. "You can spend a night in her place if you want."

"A-Are sure?" Kyoko asked nervously. "What's gotten into you? Before you forbid me to go out, now you want me to spend a night outside?" She raised her eyebrow, voicing her earlier thoughts.

"I trust you..." He simply stated. "I will trust you no matter what you do."

Kyoko starts fidgeting. _He finally regained his trust to Kimiko-san..._

She took a deep breath, gathering some courage, looking up, she tiptoed and planted a kiss on his lips.

Kuon froze on the spot, feeling her trembling lips. It was obvious that she has no experience in kissing, and he was glad thinking that this might be her first kiss. Kuon closed his eyes and held her head, taking control of the kiss.

Kyoko was shocked, but she fluttered her eyes close, throughout the years, she only focused on her mother and didn't have time for relationships.

She never thought that a kiss can be this... intoxicating.

 _Don't get carried away. He is somebody's else's husband._ Her angel whispered.

 _ **Psh! Such a spoilsport! Who cares? In his eyes, she is his wife!**_ The demon grumbled.

The two separated when the maid knocked in their door.

Kuon silently cursed when Kyoko ran to answer the door.

"Kana-sama is waiting downstairs." Inui informed her.

Before Kyoko can say anything, Kuon appeared behind her and said with a stern voice.

"Tell her to wait, and that, we are busy."

The maid slightly blushed, bowing at them.

* * *

Maria gasped when she saw Kana in the living room.

"Onee-sama!"

Kana smiled when she saw the girl. "Maria! It's been a while!" She hugged the kid, kissing her on the cheeks. "How are you?"

The woman noticed the kid's mood plummeted.

"What's wrong?" She softly asked, patting her head.

"Daddy got mad at me last night." She mumbled.

"What? Why?"

"He heard me talking back at mommy, and he punished me for it."

Kana frowned. _This is not the first time Maria talked back at Kimiko... How come he decided to punished Maria now?_

"Onee-sama... can you please convince daddy to lift my punishment? I don't want to be grounded!" Maria cried.

Kana patted her head. "Of course leave it to me!"

"Kana-sama." The woman raised her eyebrow at the maid's blushing face. "The master and the madam are busy. Kuon-sama said to wait."

Kana was stunned by what Inui has said. _Kuon and Kimiko are... busy?_

The woman glared at the second floor. It took her whole willpower not to go and banged their door.

In the bedroom, Kyoko waited for Kuon to finished preparing. After Inui left, she pushed him to the bathroom to take a shower.

Hearing his footsteps, she looked up. Kyoko gaped at him.

 _Damn! He really looks good no matter what he wears!_

"Are you in the mood to annoy Kana?" He smirked at her.

Kyoko returned the smirked. "Yeah~"

"Then... you should flirt with me." Kyoko almost chokes from her own saliva at his suggestion. Kuon raised his eyebrow. "What? Are you shy? Did you forget the times where we make out in front of her?"

Kyoko felt her head burst. _M-M-M-Make out?!_

Kyoko scoffed. "Hmph! Fine!"

Kuon internally smiled when she held his arm as they descended from the stairs. It gives him an excuse to touch her.

Kana jaw dropped seeing Kuon kissing Kimiko face, while she giggled cutely.

"Oh Kana-san, good morning." Kyoko greeted with a smile. Then she kissed Maria's cheeks. "Good morning, baby." Kuon did the same to his daughter, where she grumbled a 'Good morning too' under her breath, Maria head to the dining hall first, leaving her parents with Kana in the living room.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Kana-san, as Inui-san informed you, Kuon and I were... _**busy**_." Kana gritted her teeth at her suggestive tone. "Are you here to talk about business with my husband? Go ahead and talk while I prepare for breakfast."

Kuon hummed. "What's for today's breakfast?" He asked, snuggling his face on her neck.

"Guess?"

"I want you..." He bit her neck, which made her skin crawl.

"Ha! Later, lover boy~" She winked at him and disappeared to the kitchen.

Kana was beyond speechless at the scene playing before her.

Kuon hates PDA. He wanted Kimiko to act formally and respectable in public, thus, he hated it when she openly flirts with him in front of someone.

But now... not only Kimiko... but Kuon acted like that!

"Kana." Kuon's stern voice snapped her from her musings. The flirting image he displayed earlier is gone, replaced by a serious-looking Kuon.

"Yes? What is it?"

He frowned at her. "I should be the one asking you that." He stated. "What are you doing here so early in the morning where we see each other in the office?"

Kana smiled at him. "I want to have breakfast cooked by Kimiko." She said cheerfully. "I doubted it when you told me that she packed your lunchbox, so I want to see it myself."

"That's it?" Kana shivered when he glared at her. "You disturbed us so early in the morning so you have breakfast with us?"

Kana looked down on the floor. "Y-Yeah..."

Kuon scoffed before standing up. "Since you are already here, it would be rude to send you away, so come and join us."

Kana silently followed him to the dining hall. She was surprised seeing Kimiko wearing an apron while preparing the table.

The woman noticed the enamoured expression on Kuon's face while watching her wife pacing in the kitchen.

 _Kuon was totally charmed by this bitch!_ She mentally cursed.

"I never thought that you are really serious when Kuon told me that you are studying Culinary Arts."

"Yeah..."

Kana smirked at her. "But did you know? Kuon never ate those lunchboxes that you prepared." She felt satisfied when Kyoko suddenly stopped to look at her. "Right, Kuon?"

The man grumbled an excuse when he saw her being unhappy.

"I see..." She mumbled dejectedly. "Then, I will no longer –"

"No!" Maria and Kana were surprised when Kuon interjected. "I promise... I will not give it away anymore. Please... Don't stop preparing those."

Kyoko blinked at him.

"Okay..."

* * *

During breakfast Kana almost her appetite seeing Kimiko and Kuon flirting each other on the table.

She cleared throat. "I heard you grounded Maria?" She asked.

He stopped to glance at her. "Yeah... What is with you?"

"She's just a kid!" Kana exclaimed. "Of course, kids love to attend parties, why won't you let her go instead?"

"I didn't forbid Maria to attend parties." Kyoko stated. "I want her to be safe by going with her."

Kana rolled her eyes. "What's with you? Before you let her do what she wanted, now, you want to monitor her activities?" She said, glaring at her. "Aren't you a little bit excessive?"

"I just want my daughter to be safe." She defended.

Kana scoffed. "As if there's a danger in attending a children's party."

"Kana!" Kuon exclaimed. "How dare you intervene Kimiko's way of handling our daughter?"

Kana widened her eyes at him. "What the hell happened to you? You never punished Maria before! You sided with this woman more than your daughter?!" She asked in disbelief. "Did you forget the times where you told me that she's not doing a good job as a mother?! Now that she acts like one, you were easily fooled?!"

Kuon slammed his utensils on the table. "I won't let you insult my wife in my own house." He sent her a bone-chilling glare. Even Kyoko shivered from it. "Leave!"

Kana didn't need to be told twice, she gritted her teeth before leaving the house.


	7. Chapter 7

You get under my skin  
More than anyone's ever been  
But when we lay in bed  
You hold me hard 'til I forget

\- **Rock Bottom** _(Hailee Steinfeld, 2015)_

* * *

Kanae owned a small café in the around the area, she was surprised seeing Kyoko arrived early morning.

"Moko-saaan~~" Kyoko leapt in her arms.

"Geez! How come you still love doing this!" The woman grumbled, referring to her habit of leaping.

Kyoko only giggled.

"It's a miracle, you are here!" The woman exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Kyoko awkwardly scratched her head. "Hizuri-san allowed me to go out, and he even allowed me to spend a night with mother."

"Really?" Kanae gasped. Kyoko nodded softly. "I guess his visit last time made him believed in you."

"I think so too..."

"By the way, Yukihito is applying at HK Enterprises as the CEO's driver." Kyoko almost stumbled hearing what she just said.

"Seriously?!"

Kanae smirked at her. "Seriously."

"He didn't know about my situation, did he?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I didn't tell him. The fewer people who will know, the less risk will it be known."

Kyoko sighed. She helped Kanae preparing the store to open. Her mother, Saena, also insists on helping Kanae. She's in the kitchen assisting the bakers in making cakes and sweets.

The café is relatively popular due to its affordable price and good quality. They received at least fifty orders every day.

Kyoko tied her hair and wear the shop's cap and stood in the counter attending costumers.

Kyoko knew her mother loves to cook. She even promised to herself that they will get back the ryokan in Kyoto. The ryokan is not just an establishment, that was her home, that's where she learnt how to cook, bake, and aspired to become a chef.

Maybe after her _**job**_ _,_ she will have enough money to buy back the place.

"Welcome –" She stopped midsentence seeing the people entered.

 _Why the hell are they here?!_ She mentally screamed when Kuon entered, together with Kana and another guy that she didn't know, and Kanae's boyfriend, Yashiro.

Koga whistled. "I never thought there will come a day where I see Kimi working."

"What is she doing here? And wearing such a thing." Kana asked in disgust.

Kuon stopped when he saw her in the counter. Kyoko looked down, fidgeting, thinking for any excuses.

To her surprise, Kuon softly patted her head and heard him chuckled.

"Are you really that bored in the house and secretly look for a job?"

Kyoko slowly looked up at her. _Did he... make an excuse for me?_ Her eyebrow twitched. _What is he playing now?_

"Yeah..." Kyoko whispered.

Kuon smiled at her before he introduced his new driver. "This is Yashiro Yukihito, my new driver. Yashiro-san, meet my wife."

Yashiro bowed at her. "Good day, madam."

Kyoko smiled at him. "I'll leave my husband's safety in your hands from now on."

"You can count on me."

"Why are you here?" She asked Kuon.

"We are on our way back to the office after going to the site for our new project, but Hiromune suddenly craved for sweets." He pointed at the man who is currently talking with Kana. "And Yashiro-san suggested this place, he said it was owned by his girlfriend."

"Oh..."

Kyoko glanced at the wavy-haired man called Hiromune. He's the real Kimiko's ex, the one who had a one night stand with her before her wedding with Kuon.

"What would you recommend?" Kuon asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

"What about... Strawberry cakes?"

"Did you make those?"

Kyoko shook her head. "It was mo – Saena-san who baked it."

Kuon lips twitched, wanting to smile, hearing that she almost slip up.

"Then I will take those."

"Okay." She punched in the order in the computer. "What about drinks? Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Glancing at the clock, she said with a sigh. "Make sure to eat your lunch later."

Kuon smiled at her. "Yes, sweetheart."

Kyoko's initial reaction was to blush, hiding her blushing face from the cap as she processes his orders.

While Kuon was on the counter, Kana and Koga took a seat not too far from them, so they can still hear what they are talking about.

"Kimiko changed..." Koga mumbled. "Her smiles are usually seductive... But now it's attractive and charming, it made her cute."

Kana groaned in disgust. "She's obviously just acting so Kuon won't divorce her."

"You can see that Kuon changed too... He suddenly becomes smitten with her."

Kana glanced at Kuon who was smiling at Kimiko. She clenched her hand under the table.

 _I never saw him smile like that before..._

Kana snorted. "I'm sure that bitch did something to him." She glared at Koga. "Isn't she your ex? You should've known her tricks to have Kuon wrapped around her fingers."

Koga shrugged. "Kimiko is always beautiful, that's her trick."

Kana wanted to say more but Kuon already joined them, with their orders.

"Where is Yashiro-san?" He asked.

"He met with his girlfriend and he will wait for us in the car." Koga answered. The man patted his shoulder. "I never thought you will allow Kimi to work."

Kuon glanced at her in the counter attending some customers. "She's bored in the house." He simply stated. "I don't want to lock her up anymore."

Kana rolled her eyes. "You just give her ways to cheat on you." She mumbled.

"I trust her that she will not." Koga and Kana were both stunned at his serious claim. "I trust her in whatever she will do in the future."

Koga smirked. "With you saying that then I can say that Kimi really turned into a new leaf now."

Kuon only chuckled.

* * *

Today is her friend's birthday party but both her parents didn't want her to go. Maria dialled Kana's number to ask for help.

"Onee-sama! Please help me!" She cried.

Kana sighed on the other line. "Alright, wait for me. I'm on my way."

"Thank you, onee-sama!"

Maria waited for Kana as her nanny arranged her bag.

"Maria-chan, come on. Let's go home."

The kid shook her head. "Onee-sama will pick me up. We will go shopping!" Maria exclaimed cheerfully. "You can head back first, Shoko-san. Daddy will understand it, and he will explain it to mommy."

"Are you sure?"

Maria nodded, she gasped when she saw the familiar red car. "Look, she's here!" She said, pointing at the car.

Kana climbed out of the car and greeted the kid.

"Onee-sama!" Maria trotted over her. "Onee-sama, we will go shopping?"

The woman pinched her cheeks. "Yes, we will." She then glanced at Shoko. "You can tell Kuon that Maria is with me."

The nanny can't do anything but to bow. "Yes, ma'am."

The car left, only Shoko and the driver who returned home.

"Onee-sama, you are amazing!" Maria exclaimed at her.

"Your father will have a meeting until ten in the evening, so make sure to call me before then, okay?"

Maria nodded eagerly.

"Let's go, we need to shop for your dress."

Maria skipped to Kana's car, grinning ear-to-ear, her parents can't prevent her from going out, she has an amazing onee-sama on her side.

In the mansion, Inui and Shoko were pacing back and forth in the living room, it is already past nine in the evening but Maria still hasn't arrived yet, she has neither a nanny nor a driver with her.

Their master has a meeting, the madam spent a night in her friend's house. Maria knew this and chose this time to escape.

"What should we do? If Kuon-sama will learn about this, we will be punished!" Inui exclaimed.

"Try calling the madam."

The maid was on her phone, dialling Kimiko's number.

* * *

Kyoko was delighted that she can spend time with her mother. Kanae closed her café early, so they can leisure in the mall. Ever since moving to Tokyo, her mother didn't get the chance to tour around, the doctor forbids her to get tired, but now that she already has a heart transplant, the doctor give her an okay to move around.

"This girl is really pampered!" Kanae commented when she rides the car.

Kyoko chuckled. "I know, right?"

Kanae smirked at her. "Why don't you seduce Hizuri-san instead?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "What's the use of it? Even if I will seduce him, the one who will benefit from it is Kimiko-san herself."

Kanae clicked her tongue. "I really want to choke that girl. She wasted the blessings and the love that her husband gave her." She said. "She chose a mere surgeon over a Hizuri?! Is her mind alright?"

Kyoko softly laughed. "I don't care how her mind works, as long as they will do what we have agreed on."

Saena sighed listening to her daughter and friend talking.

They pick up Chiori along the way and have dinner in a high-end restaurant.

"Wow... We've been dreaming to come here before, and now, we are finally here!" Chiori exclaimed, gazing at the restaurant.

Kyoko helped her mother from the car. "Come on, mom... This is my treat."

The four entered the restaurant, Kyoko raised her eyebrow at how the waiters greeted her.

"Who is the owner of this place?" She whispered to Kanae.

The woman gave her a look. "Are you seriously asking that now? Obviously, this place belonged to the Hizuri."

Kyoko face-palmed. _Then it means they knew Kimiko-san!_

"Kimiko-sama." A waiter approached them. "Are you having your usual table, madam?"

Kyoko's lips twitched. "Yes."

The waiter ushered her to the table outside, near the garden, and a sommelier bowed at them, serving them Kimiko's favourite wine.

They ordered their favourite food, and of course, for Kyoko, she ordered a steak with a fried egg on top.

"This place is really nice." Chiori squealed. "Kanae, come on, take a picture, take a picture!"

Kyoko chuckled watching her two friends.

"Kyoko-chan, I am actually worried about you." Her mother said. "What if Hizuri-san will know that you are not his wife? I am scared of what he will do to you."

Kyoko rubbed her mother's back. "Mom, I am being careful... Don't worry."

"What if he decided to sleep with you?"

Kyoko instantly blushed, remembering how nice his body is.

"D-D-Don't worry... I will not let him touch me." She stuttered.

"That's part of the wife's duty, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko covered her face in embarrassment, telling her how he cleaned her up during her period. Saena gaped at her before she giggled.

"It's because of me that you didn't enjoy your youth." Saena said after. "You rejected your suitors because you are worried about me. I'm so sorry."

"Mom, I am still young! After all of this, I will find a man to marry in the future."

Her mother was pleased. "Good, I still want to hold my grandchildren before I die."

Kyoko blushed, she wondered... when she said she will find a man to marry, Ren's face popped out in her mind.

Chiori and Kanae went back to the table when their orders arrived. They never stopped taking pictures, posting it on social media.

After their dinner, they decided to go home, Kyoko doesn't want to tire her mother out.

They are watching TV in the living room when her phone rang.

Chiori handed it to her.

"Yes?"

" _Madam!_ " Inui sighed in relief. " _Madam, Maria-sama hasn't come home yet!_ "

"WHAT?!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Where is Shoko-san?"

" _She's actually here, but she said Kana-sama picked her up from the school earlier."_

"Where is Kuon?"

" _The master has a meeting."_

Kyoko remembered that today is the birthday party of one of her classmates. "Do you know the address of her classmate who was having a party tonight?"

After she gave the address, Kyoko hurriedly put on her coats.

"Did something happen?" Saena asked worriedly when she saw her in panic.

Kyoko sighed. "Hizuri-san's daughter escaped to attend a party and she still not home." She kissed her mother's cheeks. "I'm sorry mom, but I need to go."

Saena patted her head. "It's alright. You are her mother, and her safety is part of your responsibility."

Kyoko nodded. She hugged Kanae and Chiori before she left.

* * *

Kyoko drives to the subdivision, looking for the address. There, she saw a huge mansion, having a party. She introduced herself to the mansion's guard and they let her in.

Kyoko's eyes widened when she saw Maria surrounded by boys and holding a bottle of beer... and a stick of cigarette?!

"One more! One more!" The boys chanted.

"Hizuri-san, come on! One more bottle!"

Maria giggled. "Hmph! Of course! Look what I can do!" She was about to gulp it down when a hand stopped her. Her eyes widened when she saw her mother glaring at her.

Kyoko took the bottle from her and slammed it on the table. The boys were startled and started to run.

"Is this the kind of party you wanted to go?!"

Maria frowned. "What are you doing here? You are embarrassing me!"

"Let's go home!" Kyoko dragged her out. "And when did you learn to drink and smoke?"

Maria scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Aren't you the one who taught me that? Saying I should learn while I'm young so I can tolerate it when I'm older?"

Kyoko gritted her teeth. _What the hell is she teaching to her kid?!_

"Then from now on, you are forbidden to drink and smoke!"

Maria sat in the passenger seat. "You were cooler before." The kid mumbled. "Although you break your promises, you didn't forbid me to do what I want."

Kyoko clenched her hands on the steering wheel. She's nervous about how she will explain it to Kuon.

Maria smirked. "I can tell dad that you taught me those, you know."

"Tell him, I don't care." Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but in exchange, I want you to defend Kana-onee-sama from daddy."

"Why would I? She almost put you in danger!"

Maria glared at her. "She's just helping me 'cause you and daddy are being mean to me!"

The guards hurriedly opened the gates seeing their madam's car.

Kyoko become restless when she saw Kuon and Kana's car on the garage.

"How dare you meddled with my wife's decision!" Kyoko heard Kuon yelled. "She has a reason why she forbid Maria to go out!"

"I'm sorry okay?!" It was Kana's voice. "I didn't know that you will end the meeting before ten!"

"If something were to happen to my wife and daughter, I will forget that you are my friend!"

The two snapped their heads when they heard footsteps on the doorway. Kyoko saw Inui and Shoko were cowering in the corner, while Kuon was yelling at Kana on the couch.

Kyoko widened her eyes when Kuon glared at Maria, he's ready to scold her but she immediately put herself between the two.

"Wait, wait, wait. Kuon, calm down." She pleaded. She turned to Maria who was about to cry. "Shoko-san, please bring Maria to her room."

The nanny hurriedly took the kid upstairs.

"Calm down..." Kyoko can still see the anger in his eyes. "Let's talk about this calmly, don't lash your anger at her, she's just a kid."

He clenched his hand. He was angry and worried. His meeting finished earlier than planned, and when he arrived at home, he saw the maid and the nanny panicking when they saw him.

When he asked what happened, they told him about how Kana helped Maria escape, and that, they already called the madam.

He immediately called Kana to explain herself, but the woman only gave him a ' _ **Kimiko is being harsh on her child by forbidding her to have fun.**_ ' Kind of answer.

Kyoko sighed, holding his still clenching hand. "Maria is safe, that's what important right now."

Kuon finally sighed, easing his anger. He hugged her and whispered. "I'm sorry... You weren't able to spend the night in Mogami-san's place."

Kyoko softly smiled. "It's alright... Maria's safety is important."

Kana was surprised when Kuon didn't get angry at Kimiko but instead, he comforted her. The woman glared daggers at them.

"Now that Maria came home safe and sound, can I take my leave now?"

Kuon turned at her. "Kana, I will let it slide for now, but I hope this will not happen again."

"Yes... I'm sorry."

* * *

Maria jumped when her bedroom door opened.

"Why did you defied your mother?" Kuon asked the kid.

"Why did you yell at onee-sama?" Maria glared at him.

"Answer my question!" He exclaimed. "And when did you start drinking?"

Maria scoffed, crossing her arm. "When I was eight, mommy educated me with it. She even taught me how to smoke." She grumbled. "And now, she looked shocked when she saw me drinking."

Kuon clenched his hand. _What the hell are you teaching to our child, Kimiko?!_

"Maria, from now on, I want you to treat your mother well. Can't you see? She has changed?"

"People don't change without ulterior motives, that's what mommy told me before." Maria muttered. "She acted like a nice mommy so that you will not divorce her, right?"

Kuon frowned at her. "Who told you that?"

"Onee-sama." She answered directly. "Daddy, I want onee-sama to be my mom! Mommy was only acting to get your sympathy, and onee-sama was worried because you were hooked by her."

Kuon shook his head. "Your mother is not acting. She really changed." He said to her. _Or more likely, she's a different person... The person whom I wish that was your mother._ He added mentally. "Why won't you give her a chance?"

"Don't wanna." Maria huffed.

"Maria, I didn't bring you up to be such a spoiled brat." Kuon glared at the kid.

"It was grandmom who brought me up anyway, it wasn't you nor mom." She countered, and before he knew it, his palmed already landed on her small cheeks.

Maria glared at him, as her tears trailed on her face. "Onee-sama was right, you now favour mom over me. You can hit me just to defend her!"

"She's your mother, and all I ask is a little respect!" Kuon exclaimed.

"You never asked me to respect her before!" She yelled. "Don't force me to make peace with her! She embarrassed me in front of my classmates earlier!"

"No, she didn't." Her father said. "She saved you from the embarrassment."

Maria didn't answer for a while. She sighed. "I want to stay with grandmom next weekend."

"Alright."

* * *

While Kuon went to Maria's room, Kyoko was on the phone with Kimiko, this time, they are in London.

"What the hell are you teaching to your kid? Did you teach her how to drink and smoke? Are you insane?"

 _Kimiko frowned. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is this? Why are you lecturing me? Are you having too much fun to live as me and forgot that you are just a replacement?"_

"I'm not." Kyoko rolled her eyes. "I caught Maria drinking in her classmate's party and told me that _**I**_ taught her that."

To her surprise, Kimiko laughed. _"Did Kuon scold her? Oh my god! I miss such an exciting event! I never seen him scolded Maria before."_

Kyoko face-palmed and heaved a sigh. "Kimiko-san... Hizuri-san defended you against Maria."

" _Oh, really?" Kimiko dramatically gasped._

"Yes." Kyoko sighed. "Hizuri-san trusted you again. Isn't this nice? When you come back, your husband loves you again and Maria will listen to you."

 _Kimiko smirked. "I never thought you can achieve such a thing... I guess I will have a brand new life when I'm back home."_

"When will you come back anyway? You said it will be sooner than planned when was it exactly?"

 _Kimiko sighed. "Five to six months..."_

"WHAT?!" Kyoko exclaimed. "If that's the soonest, then when are you going back exactly?''

" _We planned to tour around the world for a year and a half."_

"I don't think I can endure that long..." Kyoko grumbled.

" _Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you... Be careful of Julie-san."_

"Who is that?"

" _Kuon's mother." She simply stated. "That witch was the one who forced me to sign a prenup agreement. She didn't like me, she preferred Kana to be her daughter-in-law, and she always finds ways to embarrass me in front of her rich friends. And she spoiled Maria rotten."_

Kyoko gulped nervously. "There's no way... I will meet her, right?!"

 _Kimiko shrugged. "It depends on Maria if she ratted you out?"_

Kyoko groaned. "What the hell..."

" _Good luck, dear~" Kimiko snickered before she hang up._

Kyoko was nervous when Kuon didn't return yet. She decided to go to Maria's room.

She heard how Maria accused her of embarrassing her in front of her friends, and how Kuon defended her.

"I want to stay with grandmom next weekend." She heard Maria say.

"Alright."

 _Crap! No way! Kimiko-san just warned me earlier and now she wanted to go and see her grandmother?!_ Kyoko internally panicked.

She was startled when he came out of the room.

"Why are you standing there?" He asked softly.

"Is she... already asleep?"

Kuon nodded. "Let's go to sleep now too..."

Both were silent as they head back to their room. Kyoko was already lying on the bed as Kuon showered.

Kuon softly smiled seeing her already asleep, he planted a kiss on her lips and joined her on the bed.

* * *

Kana was nervous when Kuon called her and be in his office first thing in the morning.

"How dare you tell Maria about the situation at home? You even told her about the divorce!"

Kana rolled her eyes. "She has the right to know."

"Indeed. But it is not your place to tell her about it!"

"What are you worried about? I saved you the trouble to explain to her if time will come that you and Kimiko will separate."

Kana observed his reaction, she was surprised when he didn't react about the thought of divorce. Could this mean...

"You are finally considering of divorcing her?"

Kuon raised his eyebrow at her tone. "What are you being so happy about?"

Kana smiled at him. "Nothing~ I thought you are finally hooked by her."

"Kana, I don't want you to interfere with my family's business. Especially with my wife's decision."

"I understand..." Kana mentally smirked.

 _You will eat those words soon, Kuon._

* * *

Kyoko was excited when the three head to Kyoto together. This will be the first time she will be back after such a long time... She wondered if the clearing is still there, and hopefully meet Ren.

She mentally shook her head, there's one in a million chance it will happen, but she can't help but become hopeful.

Kuon observed her from his peripheral view, he can see that she's restless.

"Are you alright?" He asked, patting her head.

"Of course..." She answered immediately. "I just miss Kyoto."

Maria snorted from her side. "You came here almost every week before." She mumbled.

"Maria!" Kuon starts to scold her, but Kyoko stopped him.

"That might be so, but with you coming with me this time makes this trip special." She smiled at the kid, who rolled her eyes in response and muttered 'whatever' under her breath.

Kyoko took a nap on his shoulder, Kuon hold her carefully.

"I will wait for in the clearing... Kyoko-chan..." He whispered.

Kyoko hummed in her sleep.

Hours later, they arrived in Hizuri's ancestral home in Kyoto. Kyoko was amazed at the Japanese style mansion in front of her.

"Wow..." She gasped.

Kuon took her hand went inside where his mother is waiting, the couple were surprised when they saw Kana chatting with Julie in the living room.

"Ah, they're here..." Kyoko gaped at the beautiful woman approaching them, her sparkling blond hair waved as she walked.

"Kuon!" She hugged the man.

"Mother..." Kyoko mentally widened her eyes.

 _MOTHER?! Seriously?! She looks too young to have a child on his thirties!_

The woman kissed Maria. "Maria! I miss you."

"I miss you too, grandmom."

Kyoko flinched when she turned her attention at her.

"I'm surprised you came with them this time. Are you running out of excuses?"

"I..." Kyoko becomes flustered.

"Mom, please. Not in front of Maria." Kuon pleaded.

The woman huffed and went back to the living room. "I called Kana, I hope you don't mind. It's been a while since I met her."

Kyoko smiled. "I don't."

"Good."

Julie observed how her son treated his wife, his hand was constantly on her back, supporting her. She raised her eyebrow on that. That was the first time she saw him acting like that towards Kimiko.

"I told you, auntie, Kuon changed on how he treats Kimiko." Kana stated beside her.

"But you said he is considering the divorce, right?"

Kana nodded. "Yes..."

Julie will always visit in Japan once a month, to check on her son and granddaughter. She didn't like Kimiko at all, she wanted Kuon to marry Kana, she even set a trap for them to end up in bed before, but it didn't change his mind.

She was angry when Kuon introduced that two-faced bitch and told her he wanted to marry her. When she asked her son why he only answered her with:

' _ **She slightly resembled the girl I once met.'**_

Julie can only sigh and agree but only after Kimiko will sign a prenup agreement. The girl didn't have a choice but to sign the papers while gritting her teeth.

She's the one who advised Kuon to divorce her, but her son took his own experience in living in a broken family, and he didn't want Maria to experience it too.

But when Kana told her that Kuon didn't get angry from talking about divorce recently, she was happy. It means, there's still a chance for Kana to be her daughter-in-law.

Dinner came and Julie got another surprise when she saw her son helping his wife in the kitchen.

"Since when did Kimiko learns how to cook?" She asked during their meal.

"A few months ago..." She answered carefully.

Julie hummed. She was more accommodating to Kana than to Kimiko, and Maria was closer to Kana than to her own mother.

Kyoko felt awkward during dinner. If it is just Kana, she can deal with it, but with her ' _mother-in-law_ ' she didn't know how to act with her.

"Is there somewhere you wanted to go?" Kuon's question got the attention of everyone in the table.

"T-There is..." She stuttered. She dreamt of Ren earlier, telling her to come to the clearing.

Kuon nodded. "Later, you can go wherever you want."

Kyoko smiled at her. "Thank you." Kuon smiled at her in return.

* * *

After their dinner, Kuon locked himself in his study room, he wore his brown contacts and black wig before opening the windows. Near his study was a tree, he jumped on it to get out of the house unnoticed.

He glanced at their room, with it's light still open, he saw Kyoko's silhouette.

He smiled. "See you later, Kyoko-chan." He whispered before he jumped thru the gate.

In her room, Kyoko was complicating whether to go out or not.

"What if he's waiting?" She mumbled. Decided to go and meet him, she wore her coat and carefully leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

She jumped when she heard Julie's voice when she's about to open the main door. Turning around, she saw both Julie and Kana frowning at her.

"In the convenience store." She replied automatically. "I'm craving for ice cream." She acted like she was about to throw up.

Julie and Kana's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?" Kana asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure..." She smiled at the woman. "But I remembered you caught us being _**busy**_ once."

Kana's face turned red in anger.

"Have the maids buy it for you." Julie said, but Kyoko waved her hands.

"I can't! I want to choose and buy the ice cream myself."

Julie sighed. "Fine."

Kyoko bowed before she left. She still know her way to the clearing, her heart was beating loudly as she almost near it.

She gasped when she saw a man standing in there, admiring the moon.

 _He's really here!_

"R-Ren...?" The man slowly turned at her. She expected him to smile and call her 'Kyoko-chan' again, but he stared at her like she's a stranger. Then she remembered, she had surgery! How in the hell he will recognise her if her face changed?!

"It's me, Kyoko!"

Ren frowned at her. "I remembered Kyoko-chan's face, and she's prettier than you."

Kyoko slightly blushed, sighing, she told him everything on why she needed to undergo plastic surgery.

Ren gasped at her. "You are really Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko nodded at him. She was surprised when he suddenly hugged her tight.

"Kyoko-chan, I miss you!"

Kyoko blinked at the familiarity of his hug, his voice, and his smell.

 _Wait... Don't tell me he's..._


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_  
 _Wait by the door and light a cigarette_  
 _He wants a fight, well now he's got one_  
 _And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

 _Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_  
 _Don't that sound like a real man_  
 _I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of_  
 _Gunpowder and lead_

 _-_ **Gunpowder and Lead** _(Miranda Lambert, 2007)_

* * *

Kuon was pleased that tonight is a full moon. He's waiting for her in the same place where they first met, and for the first time, he regretted that he married Kimiko. Even though he knew that Kimiko was cheating on him, he still believes that one day she will realize her mistakes and will change for the better, for the sake of Maria.

Kimiko indeed changed, but she's not _**Kimiko.**_

Kuon sighed. How he wished they will stay like this forever. He didn't mind if Kyoko is living under his wife's face, but having Kimiko's means trouble. How many men she previously met in past? Or women she has animosity with? He doesn't want Kyoko to be troubled by those people.

He was admiring the moon when he finally made a decision that he will continue filing for divorce if the **real** one will come back. Maria will be better if she has Kyoko as her mother.

"R-Ren..."

Kuon smiled hearing her calling him, he slowly turned at her. It would be weird for her if he will address her as **Kyoko-chan** with that face.

He looked at her strangely.

"It's me Kyoko!"

He needed to act surprised. "I remembered Kyoko-chan's face, and she's prettier than you." He said, frowning at her.

And as he expected, she told him everything about the agreement she has with Kimiko and Fuwa Sho.

He gasped at her. "You are really Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko nodded at him. "Kyoko-chan, I miss you!" He exclaimed, hugging tightly.

He was surprised when Kyoko pushed him and stared at his face, and he got nervous.

 _There's no way she will recognise me, right?_

"Ren... are you... Hizuri-san's relative?" She asked nervously.

His lips twitched, wanting to smile widely. He decided to have that excuse.

"Yes..."

Kyoko covered her mouth as she gasped. "Oh no!"

"Calm down, Kyoko-chan..." He patted her head. "We are distant relatives and I haven't met him for a long time now, and I never have a glimpse of his wife."

Kyoko sighed in relief. "That's great..." Kyoko's heart was pounding on her chest.

 _He's here... Ren is really here!_ Her mentally exclaimed happily.

"By the way... How are you?" Kyoko asked.

He told her about the divorce of his parents, his work, and his failed marriage.

Kyoko froze. "Y-You're married?"

Kuon can see the disappointment in her eyes.

"In the middle of divorcing my wife."

Kyoko step back. "T-Then... until it was approved, you are still a married man."

Kuon caught her arm. "Kyoko-chan, please... It doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

 _Friends..._ Kyoko smiled bitterly. "Of course, we can still be friends."

They were catching up with their lives and talk about random things when Kyoko's phone went off.

"Hello? Yes, mother... I'm sorry I didn't notice the time... Yes..." Kyoko heaved a sigh and looked at him. "That was Hizuri-san's mother and she's looking for me. I need to go."

Kuon hummed. "I'm sorry to keep you late." He apologized. "If you want, you can have my number and we can meet at another time."

"What? But your wife –"

"Kyoko-chan." He cut her off. "She's in a tryst with her lovers right now." He reached out his hand, asking for her phone. "I'll save my number."

Kyoko reluctantly gave it to him. He saved his number in her phone and gave it back to her.

"Let's go."

Kyoko blushed when he held her hand as they walked thru the forest. When they saw the street to the town, they parted ways.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Julie sternly asked she was waiting for her in the living room.

"I went out for ice cream."

"You left for two hours just for ice cream?" She raised her eyebrow in doubt.

"Yes. I am in the dilemma of choosing a flavour."

"You can't fool me." Julie pointed her finger at her. "Kana and I went to the convenience store and we didn't see you there."

Kyoko mentally widened her eyes.

"Now tell me, where have you been? Or I will tell Kuon that –"

"Tell me what?"

The two spun around and saw Kuon descending from the stairs.

Julie glared at Kyoko. "Your good wife here went out for two hours just for ice cream."

Kuon raised his eyebrow at his mother. "And?"

"Kuon, two hours! Who will buy ice cream for two freaking hours!" She exclaimed, angry at her son's lack of reaction.

"Mom, may I remind you that you spent more than two hours when you buy a dress?"

"That's different!"

"It's the same!" Kuon exclaimed, exasperated.

"We went to the convenience store but she wasn't there." Julie said. "I bet she only used that an excuse to meet with a man!"

Kyoko nervously gulped. She was right after all.

Kuon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "There are lots of convenience store out there, you can't say she wasn't there when you only look in one."

Julie gasped at her son's attitude. Since when did he start protecting her?

"Sweetheart, it's late. Go to bed, I'll talk with mother for a while."

Kyoko bowed at Julie and head upstairs.

"Kuon..."

"Mom, I thank you for your concern but what you did today is a little excessive." He said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Kana was right, she wrapped you around her fingers."

"I don't care what Kana told you." Kuon sighed.

"She told me you finally considering the divorce!" Julie exclaimed.

"That's right." Kuon nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?!"

"The right time." He answered directly. "Now is not the right time to divorce her."

Julie groaned, rolling her eyes. "You spoiled her too much."

Kuon softly chuckled.

"I'm about to spoil her yet."

* * *

Julie was frowning at the way her son treats his wife. They are having a barbeque party on the beach, and his son, who hates PDA, is flirting with Kimiko.

People often stop to admire them.

"I thought he's going to divorce her!" Julie hissed, crossing her arms on her chest. "Why the hell he acts lovey-dovey with her?"

"I told you, auntie, Kuon changed."

Julie huffed. "A cheater will always be a cheater."

"Indeed." Kana concurred.

The two women watched as the couple enjoyed grilling their food, and they didn't notice Maria went to water.

"You smell so good." Kuon sniffed her. Kyoko immediately blushed.

"Stop it." She playfully slaps his chest. He was topless, wearing only his swimming trunks, and the women can't help but drool at his well-toned body.

"Why aren't you wearing your swimsuit?" He asked, looking at her T-Shirt and shorts.

"I don't want to get tan." Kyoko stated. Knowing Kimiko, she's the type of girl who will flaunt her figure to everyone, but Kyoko wasn't like that.

She already prepared that excuse when they are still in the mansion, in case Kuon will ask her.

Kuon smiled at her. To her surprise, he wore his T-Shirt back.

"I don't want to get tan too."

Kyoko huffed to hide her blush. Kuon chuckled at her reaction.

"Lifeguard! Call a lifeguard! There's a kid drowning!"

They snapped their heads when they heard the commotion in the shore. Kuon turned his attention to his mother who was chatting with Kana in the cottage.

"Where is Maria?" He asked them.

The two women looked around but couldn't find the kid.

"She's just here..." Kana mumbled.

Kuon clicked his tongue in annoyance and ran to the shore, but he already saw Kyoko swimming over the kid. He rides one of the speedboats and went at them.

Maria was struggling in the water, she coughed every time saltwater got in her mouth.

"Mom!" She cried, flapping her arms. "Mom, help!"

Kyoko swam faster and reached her hand. "I'm here! I got you!"

Maria cried in her chest. She was scared, and the first person who appeared in her mind was her mother.

"You are safe now."

"Kimi! Maria!" Kuon slowed down the boat. He took Maria first before helping her up.

In the shore, Kana was calming Julie down. The woman almost breakdown when she saw her granddaughter drowning.

"Auntie, calm down."

"It's Kimiko's fault! She's busy flirting with her husband and neglected her child!" She exclaimed.

Kana watched how Kimiko swim to rescue Maria. The woman frowned.

 _When did she learn how to swim?_

The bystanders cheered when they arrived, Kyoko was still carrying Maria when Julie suddenly strode at her and grabbed her hair.

"It's your fault, you bitch!"

Kyoko yelped in pain, she's still carrying Maria, thus she couldn't defend herself from her sudden attack.

"Mom, stop it!" Kuon yelled, protecting her wife and daughter from his enraged mother. "How could this be her fault?!"

"That bitch is flirting with you and didn't watch her carefully!" Julie shivered when Kuon glared at her.

"May I remind you that the woman you called bitch is my wife!" He screamed. "And what's wrong with her flirting with me, it's none of your business! And didn't you and Kana volunteered to watch over her? What happen?!"

Julie almost has a heart attack hearing her son screamed at her.

"Kuon, auntie –"

"Shut up!" He glared at Kana. "You are just an outsider! You want to become Maria's mother? In your dreams! You might kill my daughter before I knew it!"

The people on the beach were discussing the drama unfolded in front of them.

Kuon grabbed Kyoko's hand and went back to the hotel.

Kuon let Shoko clean Maria up, while he took Kyoko in their room.

He comforted her when she saw her crying. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Kyoko cried harder on his chest.

"Do you want us to go home?" He softly asked, and Kyoko nodded.

"Alright. Take a shower first, then we will go back to Tokyo."

Kyoko wiped her tears and went to the bathroom.

Kuon knocked on her daughter's room. Shoko opened the door.

"Maria-chan still on the shower." She informed him.

Kuon nodded. "Tell her we will head back home to Tokyo later."

Shoko bowed at him. "Yes, sir."

When he returned to their room, Kyoko was wearing a bathrobe while drying her hair with a towel.

She occasionally hissed in pain.

"Let me help you."

She sat down in front of the mirror while he wrings her hair.

Kyoko observed him in the mirror, and he looked sad.

She internally sighed. _He finally regained his love for Kimiko-san..._

He then blow her hair. Kyoko giggled at the sight.

"If you are not a CEO, you could be a good hairdresser."

Kuon chuckled. "Really? Maybe I will put up a salon next?"

"And who will manage it? You?"

Kuon smiled at her. "You."

Kyoko's eyes widened. "Ha! If it is a restaurant I might reconsider."

"Oh?"

Kuon mentally noted to build a restaurant for her.

* * *

The supposed to be relaxing vacation was cut short after Maria's accident. When Julie finally calmed down, she realised her mistake from suddenly attacking Kimiko in front of many people.

When they arrived home, they were surprised when they didn't see Kuon's car.

"They went out?" Julie asked the butler.

The man shook his head. "Kuon-sama and Kimiko-sama already went back to Tokyo."

"WHAT?!" Julie and Kana both exclaimed. "Why would he do that? And without saying goodbye to me?"

The butler sighed dejectedly, he tried to stop the young master from leaving without informing his mother, but the man was angry from what his mother has done to his wife.

"Auntie, I should head back too." Kana stated.

Julie looked at her, gripping her hand softly.

"Kana... Just wait okay? Wait until Kuon divorced that woman." She tucked a hair behind her ear. "And we will finally become a family. Kuon will no longer call you an outsider."

Julie was hurt from what his son called Kana earlier.

Kana smiled bitterly. "Seeing how Kuon protected Kimiko, I wonder why he finally decided to divorce her."

Julie snorted. "I bet he is just acting. For me, you will always be my daughter-in-law."

Kana smiled at the woman.

* * *

In Tokyo, Kuon was pleased seeing Maria starts warming up to Kyoko. It seems the accident is a blessing in disguise to make the two closer with each other.

Inui smiled warmly as she saw the three in the kitchen, preparing for dinner. She never thought that there will come a time where the three are getting along well.

"Hello~~" They turned at the voice boomed in the living room. "Smells good!"

A man suddenly showed up in the kitchen. "Father!" Kuon exclaimed.

Kyoko mentally shuddered, her hand starts trembling, remembering Kimiko's description of the man.

" _Hizuri Kuu, my father-in-law." Kimiko smirked seductively staring at a picture of a famous Hollywood actor. "He is such a stud! It's no wonder where Kuon got his skills in bed."_

 _Kyoko's eyes almost fell out from their sockets, her words make her skin crawl._

 _Kimiko laughed at her reaction. "Come on! Every family has a little dirty secret."_

" _B-But!"_

 _Kimiko flicked her hand. "He will only visit once in a while, and it's usually to check up on their company."_

 _Kyoko wanted to back out when Kimiko showed her more pictures of men she has fun with._

Kyoko jumped when Kuon touched her shoulder.

"Are you alright? You are pale." Kuon asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah..." She stuttered. "Let's... have dinner?"

"Sure." He smiled at her.

Inui, Shoko, Kyoko, and Maria set the table while Kuu and Kuon were talking about business in the living room.

Inui called them to the dining hall.

"Wow, I haven't seen you for months and Kimi-chan already became a good cook!" Kuu exclaimed, ruffling her hair.

Kyoko got goosebumps from the simple touch.

Setting their selves on the table, Kyoko suddenly becomes nervous when her father-in-law sat next to her.

They were having their meal when she suddenly felt a hand on her thigh.

She coughed. She wanted to throw up.

"Are you alright?" Kuon asked her in concern.

"Y-Yeah..."

Kuu looked at her innocently.

She immediately stood up when she felt his hand on her thigh again. "Maria, do you want me to peel those shrimps for you?"

"Yes, mom. Please." Kyoko was fast to reach her side.

"Father, can I have my plate, please?"

Kuu raised his eyebrow at her odd behaviour. She never tried to avoid his touches before, and now she acts disgusted?

Kuu mentally scoffed before he handed her plate at her.

As she helped Maria on the shrimps, Kuu saw his son's fond expression watching his wife and daughter.

Kuu stared at Kimiko harder. _What is she playing innocent for?_ He mentally smirked. _If she wanted to play that kind of game then I'm on it._

After dinner, while preparing for bed, the couple heard a soft knock on their door, Kuon opened it as saw Maria, bringing her own pillow.

"C-Can I sleep with mom?" She asked meekly.

Kuon smiled at his daughter. "Of course."

She entered the room and Kyoko smiled at her.

"Come here." Maria jumped on the bed and settled beside her. "Why is my baby girl wanted to sleep with mommy?"

Maria hugged her. "I'm scared..." She whispered.

"Don't worry... I will always be here." Kyoko said, kissing her head.

Kuon's chest warms up seeing the sight, this is what he's been dreaming of all these years.

He joined them on the bed. "What about me?"

Maria grinned at him. "Daddy is like a hero and mommy is the heroine!"

"And you are our little princess!" Both of them exclaimed. The two looked at each other in surprise before they laugh.

"You are sync!" Maria giggled.

For the first time, Kuon felt like having a complete family.

They both kissed Maria goodnight, but the slightly frowned.

"Daddy won't give mommy a goodnight kiss?"

Kyoko mentally blush. _Dear child, please don't suggest such a thing._

She gulped nervously when Kuon looked at her with his puppy eyes.

"Our little princess suggested it." Kyoko's heart went boom at that.

"Mommy, you don't want to kiss daddy?" Maria pouted at her.

"Of course, I want to." Kyoko's lips twitched. "But you have to close your eyes, got it?"

Maria nodded and immediately covered her eyes with her small hands.

Kyoko slowly glanced at her _'husband'_ who was grinning at her.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheeks. "G-G-Good night."

But Kuon wasn't satisfied with that, he grabbed her head and kissed her deeply in the mouth, leaving her breathless.

"That's how you should do it." His smile grew wider seeing her red face. "Good night."

"Not in front of Maria!" She slapped his chest.

"Yes sweetheart, noted." Kuon nodded. "I will do more than a goodnight kiss if Maria wasn't here."

Kyoko groaned in embarrassment.

Maria giggled.

And Kuon was beyond happy.

* * *

In the guest room, Kuu wasn't asleep yet. He was waiting for Kimiko to sneak in the room in the middle of the night to have some quick fun like they always do, but it is already past midnight there's still no Kimiko to be found.

"That bitch!" He growled. "Did she make a fool out of me this time?!"

He decided to sleep and punish that woman for making him wait.

Kuon woke up first around four in the morning, beside him are his wife and daughter.

The sight warmth his chest. He wanted to wake up like this forever.

"Sorry baby, but I want to have some time alone with your mommy." He whispered before carefully scooping the kid up and sending her back to her own room.

Going back to their room, he re-joined his wife on bed and brought her to his arms. His body reacted at her warm breaths on his neck.

And it took all of his courage not touch her aside from kissing.

 _Great!_ He mentally groaned. _A cold shower first thing in the morning!_

* * *

In Greece, Kimiko watched the video that Ruriko sent to her. It was when they were on the beach, the video showed how Kuon yelled at his mother for hurting her.

"Ha!" Kimiko exclaimed happily. "Serves you right you two witches!"

 **Are you sure that Kyoko won't fall in love with your husband?** Ruriko messaged her. **Kuon is now very protective of** _ **you**_ **!**

 _So? What Kuon sees is me. It is useless for her to seduce my husband. Kuon is mine and mine alone!_

 **Alright~ If you say so... Do you want me to monitor her?**

 _Yes, please... And I will give you a hot stud in return. The one I met here~_

Kimiko glared at the screen of her phone. "There's no way I will give Kuon to anyone else."

In Japan, Kyoko was surprised at the auburn-haired girl who was looking for her. She knew she's Kimiko's best friend, but why did she decide to meet her now? Did she know about her agreement with the real one?

"Kimi!" Ruriko squealed, hugging the girl. "It's been a while~"

Kyoko mentally took a deep breath. "Ruriko-chan!" She squealed in return. "Yeah, it's been a while indeed."

Kuon snorted softly. _That's not how Kimiko will react whenever she saw her best friend._

"Maria!" Ruriko squealed and hugged the kid. "Look at you, such a big girl."

The kid smiled at her. "Yeah."

"Have you eaten?" Kyoko asked. "Come join us for breakfast."

Ruriko grinned at her. "Okay." The woman was surprised seeing Kuu on the table. She greeted him politely. "Hizuri-san."

Kuu only nods at her.

"Matsunai-san, thank you for letting my wife studied Culinary Arts with you."

Kyoko coughed, glancing at the woman. Ruriko smiled at him. "It's not a big deal. We just used our spare time to do something more productive."

Kuon hummed and took Kyoko's hand, kissing it. "I now feel being closer to her."

Ruriko's eyebrow twitched at the gesture.

 _What the heck?!_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Kimiko exclaimed on the phone. "Are you sure? The Kuon who hates PDA did that to that girl?!"

" _Yes, dear." Ruriko sighed. "I guess you seriously need to learn how to cook. It seems that your replacement is a good cook, and your husband likes it~" She chimed._

Kimiko groaned in annoyance. "That girl did something unnecessary!"

" _Indeed. And guess what, your father-in-law was there~"_

"Hmph! I'm getting bored with Sho..." Kimiko mumbled. "I will book a ticket as soon as possible."

 _Ruriko laughed. "Do you feel threatened?"_

"What?! Of course not!" She exclaimed. "She is just a girl Sho picked to my replacement if Kuon falls in love with her, its because she's wearing my face! Whom Kuon loves is me!"

" _Yeah, yeah... Whatever~"_

"I still want you to monitor her, okay?"

" _Okaaay~"_

After her call with Ruriko, Kimiko booked a ticket online, gritting her teeth, she mentally mumbled.

 _I won't let you take what is mine._


	9. Chapter 9

We've got a vicious love  
We mix our tears with blood  
No clock will stop for us  
It ticks by  
We fight as hard as we love  
We've got a vicious love

 **\- Vicious Love** _(New Found Glory, 2014)_

* * *

Kyoko did everything to avoid her _father-in-law_ the entire time Kuu stayed in the estate. After a week of staying, she sighed in relief when he decided to go home.

"Did my father makes you uncomfortable?" Kuon asked.

They were lying on the bed after a day of working.

"Kind of."

He sighed and moved closer to her. "My parents divorced when I'm at Maria's age." He started. Kyoko can't help but curious about his life.

"My father is a known playboy, he has lots of mistresses, and slept with anyone. Ever since I was three, I already often heard them fighting because of my father's infidelity. My mother just started her career as a designer, she still needed my father's resources to excel in the business, so she holds on until she made a solid foundation for herself. Where she can stand without the help of my father. And then when I got older, mom can no longer take it and finally filed for divorce, and my father instantly agree, for him, he felt that he was set free from the cage called ' **marriage**.'"

She felt himself trembling, Kyoko placed her hand above his for comfort.

He softly smiled at the gesture.

"I was bullied at school for having a divorced parents, and lecherous father. That's why, at that time, I promised to myself that when I get married one day, I won't let my child to experience what I experienced. Seeing their relationship made me realised that love is not enough to make marriage work. Trust and respect are very important too. But it seems, history indeed repeat itself." He mumbled the last part.

She stiffened. _Does it mean... He will still divorce Kimiko-san?_

"But... You trust me again, don't you?" She asked nervously.

Kuon smiled at her. "I trust **you.** "

Kyoko shyly looked away, mentally sighing in relief.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!"

The couple groaned when Maria suddenly jumped on their bed. Kyoko rubbed her eyes, and saw Maria already wearing her uniform.

Kuon glanced at the clock, it's almost eight in the morning. This is the first time he woke up late, having her in his arms felt so comfortable and he slept very well.

"Good morning, baby..." Kyoko groggily greeted, kissing her cheeks.

"Mom! I'll be late for school! I want to have your homemade lunch box!" The kid exclaimed. "And I'm sure my classmates will be jealous again." She grinned at her mother.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." She got up and let Maria dragged her downstairs.

Kuon watched the scene amusingly and went back to sleep. He felt lazy getting up early and go to the office that day.

After half an hour, Kyoko went back to their room, raising her eyebrow at her still sleeping husband.

"You're going to be late."

"I don't care. I'm the boss." He groaned, he peeked at her, and smiled. "Join me, come on."

Kyoko rolled her eyes at him before re-joining him on the bed, his breathing lulled her back to sleep.

In the mansion, the maid didn't make a big deal out of it. She resumed in attending the garden as the master and madam were soundly sleeping upstairs.

When the couple wake up again, it's already noon.

Kyoko shook him awake. "Hey, we need to eat."

Kuon groaned and shook his head. "Don't wanna."

"Don't give that kind of response, mister." Kyoko heaved a sigh. "We need to eat."

Kuon suddenly pinned her down, hovering above her. "What if I want to eat you, wifey?"

Kyoko's heart pounding on her chest. _This is bad,_ _if he decided to sleep me, he will know that I am not his wife._

Kyoko ran her fingers thru his hair. "I'm sorry my dearest husband, but I am not in the mood to be your appetizer."

Kuon stiffened at the contact. _Damn woman! Do you have any idea how hard it is to control myself?_

Kyoko didn't protest when he starts kissing her or he will get suspicious, no wife will avoid her husband's kisses... right?

They both stop when Kuon's stomach growled.

Kyoko laughed softly. "I told you we should eat."

"I was fine with not eating breakfast and lunch before." He pouted. "You really spoiled me."

Kyoko laughed. They didn't bother changing nor taking a shower before they descended to the kitchen.

"How filthy." Kyoko spun around and saw her mother-in-law, crossing her arms, sitting on the couch in the living room with her legs crossed. "It is already noon and you just woke up? Look at your disheveled appearance! What would Kuon will say if he saw this!" Julie scolded.

"I would say she's still very charming." Kuon said, showing himself behind her. Julie's eyes widened at his appearance, she never saw his son being unkempt before.

"The two of you just woke up? And look at yourselves!" Julie exclaimed unbelievably.

"Mom!" Kuon exclaimed, annoyed at her sudden appearance. "You come into my house unannounced and questioned how we move in our own house?!"

Julie tear up. "You now started to talk back against me just to defend that woman?"

Kuon rolled his eyes. "I won't talk back if you won't treat my wife with contempt."

Kyoko touched his arm. "I think mother has something to say. Why don't we continue our discussion over lunch?"

Kuon smiled at her. "I love that."

Julie gritted her teeth. Kuon changed, her obedient son changed because of his wife. He never tried to defied her before, he never raised his voice at her before!

 _Kimiko made my son disobey me._ Julie glared at the couple as they head to the kitchen.

Kyoko made a quick, simple, yet fulfilling lunch.

"I have some business deals here in Tokyo, so I'm going to stay here for a while." Julie announced.

Kuon looked at her wife worriedly, as she choked on her food.

"You can stay in the town house." Kuon suggested.

Julie dramatically gasped. "You don't want me stay here?!"

"That's not what I meant." Kuon sighed. "As long as you stop being antagonistic towards my wife, then you can stay."

Julie glanced at Kimiko, then shrugged. "Fine, you are the master of this house."

They continue their lunch when Julie reminded of something. "I was actually worried when Kana called me, telling me you didn't showed up at the office. You never skipped work before."

"I was tired." Kuon stated simply with a shrug, smirking at Kyoko. She instantly blushed.

"Hmph!"

Kyoko huffed.

* * *

They stayed in their room the whole afternoon, until it was almost time to pick up Maria from school.

"Hey, how about we pick our daughter together, and then dined outside?" Kyoko suggested. Kuon looked at from the documents he was reading to his wife

 _Our daughter..._ Kuon liked how it sounds coming from her. He smiled.

"Let's do that. Since it was my beloved wife who suggested it."

Kyoko mentally facepalmed. _This is bad! His smile is very bad for my heart!_

Julie was on the living room with her designs when she saw the two of them descended from the stairs, all dressed up, and holding each other's hands.

"You are going out?" She asked, confused.

Kyoko smiled at her. "Yes mother. We will pick Maria from school."

Julie hummed. "Alright."

Kuon kissed her mother goodbye, and Kyoko did the same.

"I won't be fooled by your nice girl act." Julie hissed at her sharply.

Kyoko was stunned, but she kept the smile on her face.

Kyoko mentally heaved a sigh of relief when she's finally inside the car.

"Where do you want to have dinner?" Kuon asked.

"Your choice."

"Do you want to invite Mogami-san and your new friends?"

Kyoko snapped her head at him. "C-Can I?"

Kuon softly smiled and patted her head. "Of course." Kyoko nodded at him. "Call them, tell them to meet us in the restaurant."

Kyoko was fast on her phone telling Kanae and Chiori to bring her mother in the restaurant where they dined before.

Maria was joyous seeing her parents personally picked her up from school. Her nanny and driver went home ahead of them.

In the restaurant, Kanae and Chiori gaped seeing Kyoko with her _husband_ and _daughter._

"I really wonder why Hizuri-san fall for that ugly woman." Kanae mumbled.

"Hey, its Kyoko-chan..." Chiori reminded her.

Kanae rolled her eyes. "I know, but her face is that bitch. If Kyoko will have her face back, I'm sure Hizuri-san will fall for her."

Saena sighed. "Hizuri-san is already married. I don't want Kyoko to be involved in that scheme deeper than necessary."

"He can always divorce her." Chiori commented.

"True..." Kanae nodded. "With such weak excuse, he didn't know that his daughter is already living in a ' _broken_ _family'_ from the moment Kimiko-san chose to cheat on him."

"I don't want you to encourage my daughter to developed romantic feelings for Hizuri-san. I don't want her to get hurt in the end."

"Yes, auntie..." The two mumbled softly.

When the three arrived in their table, they politely bowed at Kuon.

"You are my wife's friends, no need to be courteous."

Kyoko slightly blushed every time he addressed her as _my wife,_ and Kanae teasingly smirked at her, and Chiori wiggled her eyebrows.

"I want you to introduced my daughter, Maria."

"Sooo cute~~" Chiori gushed.

"Maria, these are my friends, Kanae and Chiori, and..." Kyoko glanced at her mother. She didn't know what to call her in front of the kid.

"Your aunt Saena." Kuon filled in for her. "Your mother helped your aunt Saena from her sickness."

Maria gasped. "Oh..." The kid bowed at her. "How do you do, auntie?"

Saena smiled at patted the kid's head. "I am fine. It is thanks to your mother that I am getting better."

Maria beamed at Kyoko. "I knew it! Mother is like a heroine in every story! She helps people."

Kyoko's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah..."

They sat on the table and ordered food, Maria warms up quickly with her friends and mother. She told them how she saved her from almost drowning, and on how she admired her since then.

Kuon was pleased seeing the satisfied expression on her face.

The dinner was pleasant, Kuon even compared the dinner he has with either of his parents to Kyoko's.

With them, it warm and full of laughter, but with his own parents, its cold, serious, and silent.

In the corner, Kana snapped a picture of them and sent it to Julie. The woman called her to follow Kuon and Kimiko, she waited at them in the corner of Maria's school and followed them to the restaurant.

Kana was surprised at the people associating them, they are nothing but commoners! Kuon, no, even Kimiko never associated herself to commoners ever since she married Kuon. Her pride won't even let herself talk with them, that's why she only have one friend – and that's Ruriko, daughter of some rich business man.

* * *

In the mansion, Julie widened her eyes seeing the picture.

"Something is not really right..." She mumbled. "Kuon won't do this! That bitch changed my son! She let him stoop so low at their level! She made Kuon a laughing stock to the public!"

Inui rushed to the living when she heard Julie yelled.

"Ma'am... Please calm down."

Julie glared at the maid, without anyone to vent her anger, she grabbed the maid hair. "How dare you tell me what to do! You are just a maid, know your place!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Inui cried.

But Julie was still angry from the picture and beat her until she was satisfied. When she felt she vented enough, she huffed and went upstairs.

Shoko helped Inui to stand. Their master's mother really has a loose screws in her head, she's scary when angry. And all she has in her head is her son.

"Why is she here anyway?" Shoko spat, she's attending her cuts on the couch.

Inui sighed. "She is Kuon-sama's mother, we can't stop her if she wanted to stay here – ouch!"

"Sorry..." Shoko sheepishly grinned at her.

Shoko attending Inui's wounds was the scene Kyoko, Kuon, and Maria saw upon entering the mansion.

"What happen to you?!" Kyoko exclaimed, rushing to her. "Who did this?!"

The maid nervously glanced at Kuon and man already knew who.

He cursed under his breath. Seeing him starting to get angry, Kyoko already knew the drill, she asked Shoko to bring Maria to her room.

Kyoko attended her wounds in place of Shoko.

"What happen? Did you offend her?" Kyoko softly asked. The maid shook her head.

"She's looking at her phone when I heard her yelling." She mumbled, she sniffed the tears back.

"Shh... It's alright... It's alright." She rubbed her back softly. Kyoko glanced at her husband. "You too Kuon, calm down for a moment. It's your mother, don't be too rash."

"I don't care of its my mother or not. She hit an innocent person!" He exclaimed.

She sighed and turned her attention to the maid. "You need to rest. No need to get up early tomorrow too, I can handle the chores in the kitchen."

Inui stared at her. "T-Thank you... madam." The maid bowed at them before she retreated to the maid's quarter.

"Come on, you need to cool down before confronting her."

Kuon followed her upstairs, to their bedroom.

Kyoko massaged his head. "Don't be too harsh on her, okay? Just ask her why she did that."

Kuon heaved a long sigh before grumbling. "Fine... as you wish, my wife."

Kyoko leaned over and kiss his head. "Good."

* * *

Julie was startled when the guest room door abruptly opened.

"Kuon!" She sighed in relief.

"Mom why did you that?!" He asked, controlling himself not to snapped at her. "Did you know what you've done to the poor maid?!"

"I'm just teaching her a lesson!" She defended. "I saw you in the restaurant together with those lowly people." She glared at him. "My god Kuon! Since when did you start linking yourself to those kind of people? They are opportunists!"

"Mom, stop talking like you knew them!"

"You are defending them now too?!" She gasped in disbelief. "What did that woman do to you to make you obey her?!"

"Nothing!"

Julie crossed her arms, huffing. "You are not like this. You are suspicious in every people Kimiko associated with, but this time, you actually dined with them, together with Maria?"

"You have me followed?" Kuon narrowed his eyes, and Julie started to dropped some sweat.

She stepped back when Kuon approached her.

"You asked someone to spy on us?!" He growled.

"I am just worried!" She reason out. "In case of something will happen when you are with Kimiko, at least I got your back!"

Kuon rubbed the bridge of his nose. His mother is closely on having a paranoia. He was thinking of sending her to the states to get a treatment.

"Mom... my wife –"

"That too!" Julie cut off. "You always said _my wife_ this, _my wife_ that. Why won't you say her damn name?!"

"Because I don't want to!" He yelled back. "Why would you pry in every thing I do to my wife?"

"Because I don't like her!" Julie yelled, panting. "Ever since from the very beginning I want you to marry Kana, but you defied me to marry that woman whom you pick from the slums and was only after your money!"

Kuon heaved a sigh, arguing with his mother is tiring. "I told you that you can stay if you won't be antagonistic towards my wife, didn't I?"

Julie widened her eyes in disbelief. "You will kick me out? I won't let you do that, I am still your mother and she's just your wife!"

"I know you won't leave." Julie huffed in agreement. "That's why we are the one who will leave the house. Call a maid that can serve you, I won't let my maid get beaten because of you, are throwing a tantrum." He said before leaving the guest room, leaving Julie stunned, and speechless.

* * *

Kyoko was nervous as she and Maria waited in the car, before he went to talk to her mother in the guest room, he asked her to pack their things. He also ordered Shoko to pack Maria's things, and their (Shoko and Inui) things.

"Mommy, will we go to the rest house and leave grandma here alone?" Maria asked softly from the backseat.

Kyoko turned at her. "I don't know baby... Daddy only asked me to pack."

"I wonder why daddy got mad at grandma..." Maria mumbled softly.

They saw Kuon coming to the garage, opening the driver's seat and closing with it slam.

"Hey!" Kyoko scolded when car slightly shook from the force. "Let me take the wheels." She said. "I don't want you to drive while being angry."

Kuon sighed. "I'm fine..." He started the engine and drives to one of the hotels that his company owned.

Kyoko and Maria were both silent throughout the drive. Seeing her mother didn't asked her father what happened, she did the same.

The receptionists were surprised seeing the owner together with his family, they bowed at them and have the bellhops carried their luggage.

The president's room is on the top floor, overlooking the breath-taking view of the city at night.

"Wow..." Kyoko gasped, forgetting the reasons why they are here in the first place.

Seeing her reaction, Kuon finally let out a smile. "Do you like it?" He asked, standing behind her.

Kyoko nodded. "It's so beautiful..." Kuon hugged her and inhaled her scent.

He closed her eyes, her scent is like a drug that can calmed his nerves. Kyoko froze when he slowly starts kissing her neck and moved his hands.

She gulped.

* * *

Kana can even heard Julie screaming in the guest room, she called her, crying, telling her how Kuon left her.

Kana found it impossible for Kuon to do that to his mother, she thought Julie was just bluffing, but the cold house which welcomed her tells her otherwise.

"Kana!" Julie cried seeing the woman. "Did you see?! That bitch bewitched my son!"

Kana has no choice but to comfort her. "Auntie, calm down... I can't believe Kuon did this to you."

"Right? Right?!" Julie exclaimed in agreement. "I don't know what he sees in her! I thought he's going to divorce her soon! But look! He chose her over me, his own mother!"

"Auntie... did you take your medicines?" She asked, referring to her medication against anxiety.

Julie stared at her, she slowly shook her head.

Kana sighed. _No wonder why you acted like that..._ Kana took the bottle of pills from the table and helped her drink it.

Julie gulped the tablets and sat on the bed, sniffing.

"Kuon no longer loves me..." She mumbled.

"Auntie, don't say that... Kuon is no longer a kid whom you can still control. He can now make a decision for himself, but it doesn't mean he no longer loves you."

Julie clenched her fists. "It's because of that bitch! She changed my son!"

"No, auntie..." Kana narrowed her eyes at the thought. "It is more accurate to say that Kimiko changed..."

Julie stared at Kana, widening her eyes.

"Kimiko changed, so does Kuon's treatment towards her..." Kana stated. "He starts being affectionate towards her at some point, I don't know when exactly was that, but I am sure of it."

"That bitch... changed?" Julie mumbled.

Kana nodded. "Kimiko hates chocolate, but I caught her eating chocolate ice cream once, and now, she knows how to cook and swim. No matter how much she studied it, knowing her being lazy, I doubt she can do it accurately."

"You are right..." Julie thought for a moment. "All we need is an evidence, then Kuon will hate her."

"That's why auntie, hold on your anger... Seeing that Kuon is being smitten with this woman, we can't afford to offend her or Kuon will get angry at us too."

Julie looked down, fidgeting on her fingers, before she slowly nodded.

"Fine... I will apologize tomorrow..."

Kana smiled at her. "Good... Then we can unmasked that woman who pretended to be Kimiko to seduced Kuon."

Julie's eyes become sharp.

"Yes! I will save my son from her clutches! If I will see that bitch tomorrow, help me to uncover her lies!"

Kana nodded eagerly.

"Yes auntie."

* * *

Ruriko was glancing at her watch, she's in one of the cafés in the airport, waiting for someone to arrive. The glass door opened, showing her friend, wearing a red dress, with black heels, with red lipstick painted over her luscious lips. She's wearing a hat and shades to cover her face.

"Hello, Japan!" Kimiko exclaimed cheerfully. "The real Hizuri Kimiko is back!"

Ruriko clapped her hands. "Wow... That's the Kimiko that I know."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Duh! Of course!"

"So? What makes you come back earlier than schedule?"

Kimiko slowly removed her shades and smirked at her best friend.

"Time's up for the replacement. I am here to take back what is **rightfully** and **legally** mine."


End file.
